A Loving Sacrifice
by Spagthesis
Summary: The sequel to Nocturnal Feast. Lori remains conflicted about her feelings for Lincoln as she moves out for college. Which leaves Leni in charge of the others from there on out. More feelings, and love soon expand as time moves on, eventually resulting in serious decisions being made. Rated M for sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: The sequel to Nocturnal Feast. This one deals with Lori moving out, and everything that follows afterwards. It has four chapters to it and will be entirely completed eventually. Originally posted on my pastebin on 1/23/18.**

* * *

The time finally arrived. The big moment that had Lori conflicted the most. As of today, she was moving out of her home, which is something no Loud kid has done before. She is going to be living out of state with Bobby and his family as they attended the college his uncle Carlos teaches at.

This plan had been arranged many months ago by Bobby during his girlfriend's brief visit with the Casagrandes. At that period, Mrs. Santiago decided to essentially merge her family together without her own kids knowing first. It remained a contentious issue up until Ronnie Anne got convinced to stay, making the adjustment official.

When Lincoln and Lori returned home from that visit, they were troubled by mixed feelings. Still, the boy didn't take it as hard as his sister. She felt happy about the future plan, but this was the first time she has been separated from her boyfriend since they dated.

Needless to say, it began taking its toll on her. She got much closer to Lincoln, who was the only other boy around her during those moments. Despite missing Bobby, sudden kinks that he wouldn't have been a part of started to develop in her. In a way, she has been toying with her little brother, just seeing if she could get him to do some kinky things. It became sorta like a game. She enjoyed having that power over him, holding the keys to his sexual awakening and dictating the pace at which it occurred.

Lori got quite a kick out of it, but she dropped it when she felt concerned about how these things might affect him. The thought of turning him into a pervert discouraged her heavily, alongside the fact that her feelings towards him were changing from playful teasing into something deeper the further things went.

For the past few weeks, her relationship with Lincoln simmered a bit. Obviously, it still remained kept secret for the best of reasons. But as far as the actual loving went, they toned it down. They would kiss and cuddle when the opportunity revealed itself, but it never progressed further than that. Lord knows the girl wanted it to, though.

Lori became overwhelmed by various feelings, but she needed to give this whole thing time. Sooner or later, something had to happen. A final decision must be made as far as her relationships were going, and it looked to be a difficult one. What she had with Bobby was decent, and the plans he arranged for college were pretty good. Yet, her recent bonding with Lincoln caused something in her to change. She was falling for that boy. And the taboo of that would end up a huge problem if her parents or other siblings found out. The bottom line; she just couldn't have both lovers.

Until she figured everything out, Lori was currently finishing packing her belongings. She was taking almost everything, all of her clothes, perfumes, makeup, plus school essentials like notebooks, pencils, her backpack etc, thus removing a lot of clutter and leaving some extra space for Leni, who'd be claiming the whole room.

Shortly after getting everything together, she placed her bags on her bed. Her boyfriend will arrive in about thirty minutes.

Until he showed up, she had other business to handle. Starting with her sister, who unfortunately already felt unhappy about this situation. Although, she couldn't truly blame her for that.

"Look at the bright side, Leni. You literally get this whole room to yourself!" Lori said joyously, hoping to somewhat cheer her up.

"I guess so..." Leni replied as she sat on the edge of her bed, nervously kicking her feet.

Lori heard her response, but couldn't think of what to say. She figured it might be best for Leni to ease up and speak what's on her mind.

A few moments of silence ticked by as the younger girl hesitated on speaking. She did her best to fully grasp the situation. She knew her big sister will be okay, but she definitely didn't want her to leave.

After thinking briefly, she found courage to speak again. "When will you be coming back?"

"I should be back for christmas break, spring break and the whole summer. I'll be seeing you again very soon." She assured.

"I'm totes gonna miss you, Lori." Leni admitted. She couldn't beat around the bush. Finally getting those words out made her stomach turn, however, there was no shame, just general sorrow. Life without her sister leading the way shall be something she'll have to adjust to.

"I'll miss you, too. But as I said, I'll be around here on my school breaks. I'm only going to be gone for a few months at a time." She replied, smiling at Leni, who seemed to continuously be pouting while she looked at her own feet.

"I think I'll need help, though. I've never been in charge of the others like you have." She uttered. It was true. She didn't possess the authoritarian nature like Lori did. In some cases, she might need to put her foot down and set things straight. In their house, trouble could brew any moment.

"You might, but don't worry, Lincoln will help you." Lori promised with utmost sincerity.

"You really think so?" Leni questioned, looking up and placing a hand on her own cheek. Not that she was one to doubt him. He's a good kid, she knows that well enough. Although, she didn't imagine anyone would assist her now that she's in charge. They always obeyed Lori, but mostly because they feared the possibility of facing her fury. Not to mention, her younger sister wasn't exactly the leading type.

"I know so." Lori said, looking her straight in the eye.

Leni seemed to take in everything she told her despite being mopey. If she received the help that was supposedly guaranteed, things probably wouldn't be so bad.

Lori casually stretched before speaking again, feeling the need to relax herself slightly before going to see her little bro. "Alright, I'm gonna go talk to Lincoln. I'll see you in a bit."

Leni nodded, letting out an unwanted sad sniffle.

Her sister noticed, but didn't acknowledge it. It sure reminded of her why she really needed to speak to that boy.

Keeping that on her mind, Lori left the room, leaving the girl to her thoughts while she went to pay Lincoln a visit.

She sauntered through the hall and soon made it to his door.

She opened it without knocking, violating common courtesy. It wasn't necessary to invade his privacy, but she needed to have this chat with him and get it done as soon as possible. This will be the last time they see each other for a few months.

Lincoln jumped a bit as she just barged in. Of course, he wasn't doing anything he shouldn't have been. He was only doodling on his bed.

Seeing her there, he recovered from the brief scare and set his drawings aside to attend to her.

"I need you to do me a big favor." Lori stated firmly as she took a seat on his bed.

"Lori, now's not a good time for-"

"It's NOT that kind of favor." She said, cutting him off. Yet, she couldn't blame him for assuming so seeing how things between them have been lately.

She continued. "I need you to do something that literally nobody else in this family will."

Lincoln's curiosity rose. He couldn't help but still think about things that occurred these past weeks. It certainly applied to her previous statement. Nonetheless, her tone seemed more serious than usual.

He waited patiently for her to spit it out.

"I need you to take care of Leni while I'm gone."

"Why?" Lincoln asked, being genuinely puzzled by Lori's request, but that might have been because he never deemed their sister as fragile as she had. That was only because she wanted to protect her as much as she could. The world is a harsh place, and without certain qualities, some people can't make it for themselves.

"Leni and I are like best friends, Lincoln. She's going to take this really hard, trust me on this. That's why she's gonna need you. You can be there for her since I can't." She responded.

Hearing all that definitely changed his perspective. He didn't even think about anyone else's feelings except his own and Lori's during this inevitable event. Perhaps it was selfish of him, but it definitely wasn't intentional by any means.

"Alright, I'll do it. I'll be there for Leni and make sure she's happy." He promised. From here on out, he planned to stay true to his word, completely intent on not letting either of the girls down.

"Thank you so much, Lincy." Lori cooed lovingly.

"No problem, that's what family's for anyways, right?" The boy said, giving a small smile.

Lori nodded, scooting closer to him.

"I'm gonna miss you so much." The girl uttered, her voice heavy with sadness. She had to keep it together, though. She needed to be strong here, especially for him.

Noticing the apparent distress in her tone, Lincoln wrapped his arms around her.

As he hugged her, he buried his face in her chest while she began running her fingers through his hair.

"You're such a good kid, Lincoln. This is going to be hard for the both of us, seeing how we've been a little naughty lately." Lori mentioned, blushing.

Briefly regaining her thoughts, she continued. "You can always text or call me if you wanna talk, remember that. Although, I'll probably be really busy with school, but I promise to get back to you whenever I can."

"I'll let you know how things go here." Lincoln said, feeling his skin break out with goosebumps from their close contact.

He freed his head from her cleavage and faced her.

Lori gazed at him longingly, then finally forced her lips onto his.

She locked them together tight, she wanted to savor every moment of this kiss. She had to make it worthwhile because there's no telling when they'll be able to do it again.

Moments later, the girl regrettably broke the kiss.

She pulled out her phone and glanced at the time, realizing that Bobby would be coming in just a few minutes.

"I've gotta get going now. Go downstairs with the others and I'll meet you all there soon." Lori ordered.

"Aright." Lincoln said as he immediately slid off his bed, planting his feet on the ground and then quickly moving out the door.

Afterwards, Lori returned to her room and grabbed her luggage.

Once in her arms, she moved back to the door, but stopped dead in her tracks.

She turned and looked around the entire area. She was going to miss her little place, but she would be able to crash here on her school breaks at least.

Breaking off that moment, Lori pulled herself together and hurried downstairs while carrying her belongings.

When she reached the bottom, she placed it nearby the door and faced her family.

They stood before her down in the living room. A cluster of emotions affected them, mainly joy and sadness. They were hard feelings to digest for sure. They didn't want her to go, but knew she'd be better off this way. Rita and Lynn Sr.'s little bird was finally leaving the nest. In the years to follow, they will have to adjust to it as hard as it may be. Even then, the future plans of their other children were currently unknown.

It's going to be a tedious way of doing things, but Lori wanted to hug each and everyone of them individually if she could, or two at a time. One big group cuddle session would be easier and less emotionally stressing, but she wanted these one on one moments with all of them. If Bobby arrives during this, he's gonna have to wait until she's done.

"Mom, Dad..." She said, awaiting them to make the first move.

They knew what they had to do.

Rita and Lynn Sr. walked to her in unison, embracing her.

"We're so proud of you!" They exclaimed.

Her father did his best to hide any sadness. He seemed to exaggerate his emotions even when she temporarily moved into the garage for a few days at one point, despite the fact that she lived only twenty feet from the house.

Once her parents concluded their goodbye hug, Lori turned her attention towards Leni and smiled.

Her sister walked up anxiously, pointing her hands down as usual as she approached.

Once they met face to face, Lori initiated the embrace.

"Remember, you're in charge of the other kids now, sis. And as I said, Lincoln will be there for you." She whispered into the girl's ear.

Lori's warm breath caused her skin to chill. She took in that last exchange for what it meant. Next week wasn't even here yet and she already felt worried.

After wrapping her hug up with Leni, she glanced at Lincoln.

The boy was a bit thrown off by the sudden eye contact, but it didn't take him long to figure out why she did it. When she leaves, he must keep an eye on the new woman in charge.

Luna's eyes lit up as she was next.

Surprisingly, she laid her axe down and approached Lori.

She gave her a big hug and spoke. "Have fun at college, sis, I bet it's gonna be rockin'!" Her enthusiasm was something else as usual.

Luna then let go of her and rejoined the others who were lined up.

Luan moved up and embraced her older sister.

"Bye, Lori, I'm gonna miss you." She uttered in a low voice. Strangely enough, she wasn't quite in the mood for puns.

She soon broke it off and backed away as well.

Now, it was Lynn's turn.

She dashed to Lori, giving her a quick hug.

Afterwards, Lynn ran back to her original spot and gloated. "Oh, yeah, fastest hug!" As always, she wanted to be on top, even though this wasn't the time for it. Granted, everyone had their own special way of saying farewell.

"Lincoln..." Lori spoke gently, gazing at him.

The boy ran up and threw himself into her arms.

He held onto her tightly. He wanted to kiss her again so badly, but had to use his utmost power to refrain from doing so because all eyes were on the two of them.

Lori cradled him firmly. No doubt, they spent the most time saying goodbye compared to the others.

Moments later, they ceased.

Lincoln scooted away, and encouraged Lucy to go on up.

However, she stood totally still and silent.

Lori felt a bit setback, so instead of hugging, she approached her, patting her head briefly on arrival.

Her spooky little sister blushed, but remained quiet. It was no doubt she'd miss her just as any of them, but she wasn't one to get overly affectionate with her siblings. Edwin, on the other hand, is a far different story.

The twins came up to her next, ambling over in unison and forcing themselves into Lori's arms.

She held them tight while they began to whimper. Both of them had a pretty strong connection to her. Lana often slept with her when she had nightmares. Lola often needed her and Leni's help regarding things like hair brushing, makeup or even just fashion in general. Granted, she had her own flavor and style, but some help from the big girls never did her harm.

Following wrapping up her hug with them, she glanced at Lisa.

"I don't quite see the significance of embracing one another, but I wish you the best of luck on your future educational endeavors." She said. Her emotional connections weren't as strong. Although, there were some rare moments when she would let all her feelings out.

"Thanks, Lisa." Lori responded. A different send off for sure, yet her words were sincere and honest enough to be accepted.

Now, for the final Loud, Lily.

Lori is sure gonna miss her a ton. Despite her frustrations regarding babysitting sometimes, the girl really possessed some good motherly instincts. And aside from finishing college, another goal for her is to eventually have children.

"Come here, Lily!' She squealed while her baby sister started waddling to her.

She picked her up, cradling her lovingly.

She held her delicately for a few seconds before handing her back over to Rita.

After doing so, Lori heard Bobby pull up by their house.

He honked for her after he made a full stop.

"Bobby's here!" She exclaimed, picking up her luggage and heading for the door.

"Goodbye!" The whole family shouted as she began leaving her home.

Some of them went ahead and watched her from the window. Others like Leni and Lincoln, went upstairs to their rooms to calm their nerves. Nobody would miss her as much as them, that's one thing that crossed their minds.

While Lori made it out the door, she did her best to keep her composure as she walked towards the van.

The girl didn't look back. Doing so might make her feel sadder than she already did. The last thing she wanted was to break down in tears right upon leaving. Then again, she had to remind herself of what her plan is here. Succeeding in college would help kick her life into gear. She had to make sacrifices, failing to would result in her winding up nowhere.

Presently, Bobby kept the engine running while he waited for her.

He sat relaxed upon witnessing his girlfriend arriving at the passenger's door.

"Hey, babe!" He greeted her happily. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's get going." Lori said as she made it and tossed her bags in the back.

She buckled her seat belt and maneuvered herself a bit in an attempt to get comfortable. The long trip there might be exhausting, but at least she didn't have to drive.

Once Lori gave him a casual nod, he drove off towards their destination.

She spent the ride there mostly looking out the window, glaring at everything from pedestrians, trees, freeway traffic and the sky. The latter looked so beautiful at sunset. She couldn't stop staring at it once evening arrived.

It seemed so unusual. Normally, Lori had her face glued to her phone when she was a passenger. But now, she held no interest in looking at it. Of course, her main reason for using it was because of Bobby. There wasn't anyway of knowing how much time she spent texting him the past year. Depending on how busy she is, he might essentially switch roles with Lincoln as far as texting goes. Yet, as of right now, she didn't want to bother him. She would be sure to catch up with the boy soon, though.

* * *

The few hours flew on by as they finally made it.

"We're here! Lori, welcome back to the Casagrandes! The family's gonna be so excited to see you!" Bobby exclaimed while parking steadily by the curb.

The girl quickly gathered her belongings and got out of the van.

Holding all her stuff, she moved towards the front door, patiently waiting for her boyfriend, who was currently leaving and locking the van.

He then joined her and rang the door bell.

It only felt like a split second before it got answered. Right off the bat, the family saw the young couple standing before them and could barely contain their excitement.

"Welcome, Lori!" The Casagrandes happily cheered, hardly paying attention to the volume of their voices despite the late hours. Although, the loudness here was common in general. The city got pretty rowdy at night, and them living next to active train tracks only contributed to that factor.

Once they were both let inside, casual conversation took place for the next half hour as Lori had all eyes on her. The family were pretty fond of their newest member, probably overly because she felt a little uncomfortable by their hospitality. The more the merrier in their minds. Even then, they appeared to have good, honest intentions.

She endured the chatting, plus a standard meal of beans and rice. The grandmother always made sure she had food ready for guests. It was pretty welcomed seeing how they didn't stop to eat on the way there.

When time passed on by, they ceased talking as everybody decided to hit the hay.

Bobby and Lori would be the last to, but before doing so they stashed their plates in the sink after finishing eating.

Afterwards, he guided his girlfriend upstairs to their bedroom.

She glanced at the various family portraits on the way up. Heh, just like her true home. She could definitely relate to them on that note. That huge, loving, supporting family. The similarities were present, though it's unknown if it would feel the same overall.

Regardless, they made it to the room seconds later.

It was pretty compact, only big enough for two people and no more. A soft bed, tv, mini fridge, and a pc were a few of the items inside the place. Fortunately, they were organized to fit in there without limiting the walking area too much. The space even had a pleasant, lemony aroma to it. The family were prepared for this so they cleaned the whole house up in advance. They scrubbed the walls, floors, washed sheets, and vacuumed. They certainly didn't want to drive away their new member on the first night.

Bobby started taking off his clothes in favor of some pajamas while Lori placed her luggage in the closet.

Then she took a moment to search for her own nightwear.

Subsequently getting her pajamas, she quickly slipped off her regular clothes for them.

Once dressed and ready to sleep, Lori did a trust fall back onto the bed.

She crashed, laying down right next to Bobby.

Even though she didn't drive on the way here, she felt physically and emotionally exhausted. But feeling homesick so early wasn't necessarily odd. Who knows, maybe she'll actually get used to living here? Hopefully, she does for her own sake. At the moment, her mind seemed to wander around rapidly, most of her current thoughts were about Leni and Lincoln. She hoped they would be alright for the time being.

"Night, babe." Bobby uttered, passing out almost instantly after speaking.

"Good night." The girl whispered. Strangely enough, she would need to get use to just literally sleeping with him.

Lori closed her eyes and knocked out in bed in the company of her boyfriend. She had about two days left of freedom until college officially began. There's no telling how she planned to spend them, but she wished time would fly by so she could return home for christmas. Even if only to see Lincoln.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Lincoln and Leni deal with the absence of Lori, resulting in their bond increasing. This one has a similar theme to my story Kissing It Better. That aside, hope you folks enjoy it. The next chapter should be up soon.**

* * *

With Lori now officially moved out, Leni inherited her responsibilities. Unfortunately, she lacked the intelligence her sister had, and the strict nature of affirming authority. That said, she had babysitting down, knew how to cook, and even recently, she finally learned to drive. Her big sister even helped her learn before she moved out. However, Lincoln led the charge by revising his old methods he used to when he originally tried to teach her. It took a lot of practice, but she was able to understand it just enough in order to pass. Granted, she wasn't as good as some of her family members were at driving yet. Although, she gained experience and a better sense of awareness the more she drove.

Leni was currently adjusting to her new leadership as the sound of her alarm blaring woke her up at 6:30am.

She sluggishly reached an arm over and turned it off.

After some brief yawning, Leni got out of bed, then threw off her night gown and changed into her usual dress.

As the girl stepped out, she made her way to the bathroom.

Arriving, she took a seat on the toilet while grabbing her hairbrush from under the sink cabinet.

Looking in the mirror, she began brushing her hair, counting each time she did so. It became more of an obsessive habit, but she always desired to look her best, being well aware of how pretty she is and intending to keep it that way by looking top notch.

Once done, Leni brushed her teeth.

She scrubbed and spat, then gargled down some mouthwash.

She spewed everything out and sighed, inhaling her new minty fresh breath.

Afterwards, Leni left the restroom to rally everyone up.

The moment she came out, the hall lights were shining bright. Her siblings were already awake, including Lincoln, who was just leaving his room after getting his own morning preparations done. He was going to be keeping an eye on her, seeing if she needs help with anything.

While Leni walked through the halls, she could everyone else getting dressed for school.

Noticing nothing unusual, she then headed downstairs as Lincoln paced behind her.

With step one done, now it's time for breakfast.

When making it to the kitchen, they looked at the table to see if they lucked out. Sometimes their dad would leave breakfast for them, depending on his mood.

Realizing he didn't, Leni starting looking through the fridge to figure out what to make.

"What should we have for breakfast, Lincy?" She asked.

As Lincoln stood on his heels behind her to try and look at the options, he came up with something simple. "Hmm, how about some eggs and toast?"

"Great idea!" She responded. Amazingly enough, she seemed like her usual chipper self.

Leni got right to it, grabbing bread, butter, a pan and the toaster as fast as she could.

The girl took a second to butter the pan as she began toasting a ton of bread, she had eleven mouths to feed so this would take a moment.

Leni then proceeded by cooking all the eggs.

As she did, Lincoln hovered by her, making sure she remembered how everyone liked their own served. Deviled for the twins, funny side up for Luan, extra gooey for Lily, egg whites for herself and etc.

The boy noticed right away that she hadn't forgotten. Eager for his own, he grabbed a seat at the table.

The other sisters came marching downstairs due to the delightful smell of breakfast cooking.

They all scattered, hurriedly snagging a spot at the table as if they were playing musical chairs.

Breakfast was officially served as Leni started handing out plates.

The kids dug right in. A big appetite was something they each possessed, and luckily for them she had made the perfect amount.

Following a few minutes of chewing and casually chatting, they finished eating.

Leni grabbed each of their plates and placed them in the sink.

She turned around and saw the whole gang waiting near the door, eager to get things rolling.

With breakfast finished, the final step came about, getting Lily to daycare and everybody else to school. It's three separate trips in total. Even though Leni did earn her license, she still found herself nervous behind the wheel. The paper boy, fire hydrant, and nun incident that happened last year continuously haunted her. But she could do it, she just needed to focus.

"Okay, guys, let's go!" Leni said as she met them by the door.

Everyone marched out of the house and packed into Vanzilla.

Lincoln sat up front next to the girl in charge as everybody else crammed into the back seats.

Leni started up the van and reversed out of the driveway. Her nervousness was apparent, but she did her best to calm down. Her anxiety would be something she'd just have to deal with.

Keeping all of that in mind, she went towards her first stop, daycare.

She drove through the slight traffic and made it there in about five minutes with everyone intact, thankfully.

She carried Lily, taking her inside the building, thus handing her over to the caregivers for the next seven hours or so.

Leni rushed back to Vanzilla to continue to the second stop, elementary school. It was another rather short trip through town.

She made it in a jiffy, pulling up by the sidewalk to let Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola and Lisa out.

"Bye, guys!" Leni said, smiling.

"Bye!" They waved to her and the other older sisters while they headed through the main entrance.

The girl drove off and soon arrived at the last stop for the morning, high school.

Once there, the four older Louds headed to their classes. Leni is a senior now, which meant everything would be more difficult for her to grasp. Although, her frustrations will probably ease seeing how Lisa still tutored her. And with one less sibling to tutor, she could devote more time to everyone else. But this was only the first day, it would only be a breeze.

From there on, the Loud gang endured that beginning day. All the kids, minus Lily, got a brief taste of their new classes and teachers.

Luckily, it had flew by, now there was only the mission of getting everyone home in one piece.

Leni set out to do just that as she exited her last class and headed to Vanzilla.

When she arrived inside it, she waited patiently for Luna, Luan and Lynn to show up.

"Hey, girls." She greeted them once she saw them coming down the back exit.

They all started rambling as they hopped in the van, talking about how cool their teachers were and whatnot.

Leni listened while she turned the engine on and drove to the elementary school.

She focused on the road ahead of her calmly as the young ladies kept jabbering.

As distracting as they could be, the girl surprisingly stayed alert on the trip. It hardly felt any different from when Lori drove them. They weren't sucked into their seats in fear like their dad was last year.

Despite those bad memories, she made it to the elementary school and picked up the younger children.

With everyone buckled in and ready, it was now time for the final trip before going home.

Leni drove slowly to the daycare center, and soon enough, she had her baby sister in arms as she ambled back to the van.

Following strapping Lily in her car seat, she returned to the driver's seat.

She sat down, releasing a huge, relaxing breath.

"Almost done." She thought to herself.

Eventually, they made it home.

Afterwards, everyone headed off to hang out in the living room to watch some tv while Leni decided to try and relax in her room.

She ended up falling asleep unintentionally the moment her head met her pillow. It was totally unexpected seeing how she rarely took naps in the day. But she felt tense, and could surely use the stress reducing rest.

* * *

Being in charge of the kids while her parents weren't around took its toll on Leni over the past few weeks. She was going through the motions. Her happiness drained the more she dwelled on Lori's absence. She was left without a roommate, and more importantly, her best friend.

The girl needed a replacement of some sort, someone to cheer her up, make her day. She started losing her typical giddy self. The majority of time she always had that perfect bright smile on her face. As of now, she would hardly eat or speak at the dinner table, and rarely bonded with her siblings as well, which normally was a pretty big part of her daily life. But now, after school she'd be just shut in her room, reading one of her fashion magazines or checking social media before going to sleep.

During tonight, she was doing just that, sitting on her bed and reading.

As usual, she discovered a strange word she didn't understand.

"Hey, Lori, do you know what this word means?" Leni asked, turning her head to the side and pointing at the text on her magazine.

Sadly, the girl received no answer.

Leni sighed. She was so use to her being there. And she could ask her sister about anything. Usually. they'd talk for hours, either about fashion, boys, or whatever else came to mind.

Recently, she would try texting her but hardly ever got anything back. She's also tried calling, which either got ignored, or answered just to be told... "Sorry, Leni, I'm busy." Part of her thought Lori did it on purpose. Is she mad at her? She tried to think of anything bad she might have done, though came up blank. It couldn't have been that, no way.

The only other possibility is Lori really is busy. Understanding how she is well over a month into college, it's definitely plausible.

As Leni sat there thinking about her big sister, Lincoln was going to her room. Luckily, he began to notice her mood over time. Starting from the first day in charge to the current one, he saw a recognizable difference. Knowing that, he decided to pay her a visit as well as start fulfilling a promise.

While he made his way upstairs, he noticed her entrance being slightly cracked open.

The boy gently pushed the door open and peeked his head inside.

His sister remained too lost in thought to even notice him.

"Hey, Leni." Lincoln greeted.

"O-oh." She stuttered, but recovered.

"Hi, Lincy, what's up?" Leni certainly wasn't use to him visiting her, but his company is definitely more than welcome.

"I'm just a little bored, so I thought I'd come hang out with you." Lincoln said as he sat on Lori's old stripped down bed with his comic in hand, placing it on the mattress while he began to readjust himself.

"Oooh, is that a coloring book?" Leni questioned.

"No, it's my comic book. Well, it's one I'm making. I've been working on it for a little while now." Lincoln said pridefully.

"Can I see it?" She asked kindly.

Her curiosity managed to intrigue and worry him simultaneously.

"Leni, I don't think it's gonna be your thing, but... alright." The boy said reluctantly. As always, he couldn't deny her anything. Hopefully, she liked it for his sake.

Lincoln hopped off the bed and handed the several pieces of paper filled with various sketches.

He focused on her reaction when she took it from him.

Leni glared intensely as she flipped through all the pages. Some of them were coherent, some of them were just random doodles.

No matter her mild confusion, she found herself fascinated by his work. Not to mention, there is one drawing that really caught her attention.

"Whoa, that girl has a really big butt! And she kinda looks like... Lori." Leni stated, a bit puzzled by the realization.

She put a hand up to her chin while she squinted at the drawing.

Lincoln blushed and snagged his work from her.

"Oh, dang, I didn't even realize that." The boy stammered. He took influences from his favorite comics and daily life. That said, nothing in there was inappropriate, but he'd rather the others not see how he depicts some of his characters in it.

Despite his brief scare, he lucked out as Leni ended up changing the topic. She still had quite a bit on her mind. "Hey, Lincy, you remember that night when you, Lori and I all slept in your bed?"

"Yeah, what about it?" He asked, surprised she even recalled that.

"I'm hoping we can do it again someday. It was totes comfy!" She squealed, smiling radiantly.

"Oh, yeah, I can ask her when she comes back on break." Lincoln said. Come to think of it, he remembered that only worked because he was snug between the two of them. Otherwise, Lori would have ended up receiving another black eye if Leni happened to have a fashion nightmare.

Although, this was the first time he felt he truly had intimacy with her. It was nice seeing her smile again, too.

The two spoke further on for hours and before either realized it, they reached their bedtime.

Lincoln let out a large yawn as he stood up.

"I'm gonna go to bed now, Leni, see ya tomorrow." He said naturally.

As he ambled towards the door, she responded, stopping him in his tracks. "Hey, wait..."

"Yeah?" He asked, turning around and looking her in the eyes.

"You think you could sleep with me tonight?" Leni asked politely as she rubbed her arm nervously.

A fear of being rejected bothered her as Lincoln glared at her.

"Sure." He replied. It wasn't expected, but he did enjoy her company despite the obligation of checking up on her. However, he almost did the unspeakable the last time he slept with her. Regardless, it was one of the better nights of sleep he's gotten in a while.

Subsequently coming to that decision, they both got ready for bed.

Lincoln went back to his room to change into his pajamas as Leni headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

She waited for him to return and when he did, they brushed in unison, eyes diverting back and forth at each other as they almost began giggling. From here on out, they would end up doing everything together. Everything...

Minutes later, they returned to the room and got in bed together.

The two siblings scooted close to each other while under the covers, letting their bodies touch and general warmth increase. They felt so cozy.

"You think Lori's okay over there? I bet she misses us so much..." Leni mentioned sorrowfully.

"I'm sure she's fine. I mean, she's got Bobby, Ronnie Anne and their whole nice family. I kinda imagined it might feel close to home." Lincoln said, hoping to reassure any doubts the girl had.

"I really hope so, Lincy." She uttered as she wrapped her arms around him lovingly.

Hearing her worry about Lori upset him, although, he could definitely relate. He didn't know for certain, but he definitely hoped she's okay.

In order to remedy any sadness, Lincoln hugged Leni tight, even crossing one of his legs over her.

"Ooh." She moaned upon feeling her little brother's warm body wrap around her.

She returned the favor by nudging his face right between her breasts. For the remainder of the night, they could serve as his pillows if he wished.

"Good night, Lincy." Leni said while she finally closed her eyes, seeking to drift off peacefully and dream of something positive.

"Good night, Leni." Lincoln responded, resting his hand on her stomach as he fell asleep.

During the rest of the night, the kids tossed and turned in their slumber, losing their original position.

The boy eventually ended up curled in a ball off the side of the bed.

Meanwhile, the girl had wound up laying on her stomach with her legs spread out.

It was 2am now.

Lincoln opened his eyes, finding himself staring at Lori's old bed.

He turned over on his side and saw the way Leni slept. It was like deja vu. He felt an urge strike him, one he just couldn't resist.

Carefully, he lifted her skirt up enough to reveal her panties.

The full moon outside shinning through the windows illuminated the room. It was still dark, but not to a blinding extent.

His eyes fell on the only thing he desired to see.

Lincoln wanted to go further, noting that Lori wasn't here to stop him this time.

The boy started rubbing up Leni's leg, then onto her thigh, soon traveling up to her buttocks.

Surprisingly, her skin felt like ice. So pure, so cold.

As slowly as he could, he dragged her panties down, gradually moving it from each side one at a time.

His hands shook intensely, he began sweating.

"Please don't wake up." He thought during the moment.

Then he lowered Leni's underwear further, slipping it down from her hips and passed her thighs.

Lincoln finally saw it entirely. Her rear wasn't quite as massive as her older sister's. It was more petite, but still had a nice shape to it, perfectly round with no sagging skin whatsoever.

He could hear Lori's fierce words in his mind. "Don't ever do that to her." It felt just like yesterday. He understood that he is playing with fire, but his urges were far too strong. He needed to feel it, even if it might make him sick from guilt.

The boy placed his warm hands firmly on her butt and started rubbing her cheeks.

He quietly hummed as he proceeded.

The motion went on and on until...

"Mmm..." Leni moaned in her sleep.

Lincoln became startled. What if she woke up? How would even explain himself? The awkwardness would be almost lethal.

He let go of her and remained as static as he could.

He viewed her like a hawk while she let out a relaxing breath.

Lincoln kept fixated on her until he felt safe enough to continue.

Regaining his momentum, he placed both hands on her cheeks, kneading them up and down again.

The more he did so, he found himself feeling strange. His pants suddenly became much tighter, but he did his best to ignore that as he continued.

Lincoln's little hands drifted around her cheeks some more.

He moved his right one down far and felt it graze against her vagina. He knew what it was, seeing how he actually got a peek at Lori's before. However, he's never got to touch one.

Letting curiosity get the best of him, he placed a finger on the lips and poked inside the hole. It felt so warm and wet.

He dug it in a little deeper only to find the feeling heightened the further he went.

"Ohhh." Leni moaned again at a much larger volume this time.

Lincoln's hair stood on the back of his neck.

He froze while watching Leni again.

Fortunately, she remained in her same position, but he had to put an end to this.

The boy almost felt like slapping himself across the face. He shouldn't be doing this to her in the first place. She wasn't very bright and he could easily get away with it, but he'd regret it for sure. That very same realization he came across before, but once again, curiosity got the best of him. The only difference being that he actually got to touch her this time around.

Lincoln pulled her panties back up carefully, and every second that passed felt like hours as he began to sweat more from nervousness.

Luckily, he managed to get them back on without her squirming or moving around.

Getting that finished, he moved slowly over back to the other side of the bed.

Lincoln laid down on his pillow and curled himself up again.

His expression squinted as he regretted even attempting to do that.

From there, he forced himself to go back to sleep.

Thankfully, neither of them woke up for the remainder of the night.

* * *

The next morning came about as Lincoln and Leni awoke to the shining sun.

Both kids sat up together, staring and smiling at each other.

"Morning, Lincy!" Leni said, ridding her eyes of sleep.

"D-did you sleep well?" Lincoln asked, nervously rubbing the back of his head while he looked at her.

"Totes!" She exclaimed joyfully.

"Me, too." He said, blushing from embarrassment.

Leni didn't seem to know what he did, yet that was all he could think about currently.

As he remained on the bed going over last night, she hopped off it and headed to her dresser to get changed.

"Oooh, I gotta get dressed. Close your eyes, Lincoln." She said, dropping her panties down around her ankles, subsequently removing her dress and going completely nude.

The boy listened, sorta. Failing to discipline himself again, he covered his hands with his face, purposely splitting a small space between his fingers while he peeked his eyes open.

There it was again, that cute little butt. He also noticed part of her big breasts being exposed just between her shoulders.

Lincoln got more than he bargained for when she bent all the way over to fish through her dresser for a clean pair of underwear.

Her two lower lips were in sight, albeit a bit blurred by the interference of his fingers. He became practically hypnotized by her body as he found himself unable to stop looking.

Leni soon pulled out the clothes she needed.

She started putting on her bra and panties, then her dress.

The more she covered herself up, the more he covered his eyes, keeping in mind that she didn't want him to peek, or did she?

Lincoln became uncertain seeing how she's obviously never changed in front of him before. In Lori's case, he knew for a fact that prior to them becoming closer, she would probably clobber him if he happened to walk in on her during a private moment like that.

"All done, you can open your eyes now, Lincy." She said as she turned and faced the boy.

She grinned brightly at him upon witnessing his hands drifting off his face.

Lincoln 'opened' his eyes back up, though his face burned red as he glanced at her.

She didn't seem to acknowledge it. Instead, she had something totally different on her mind.

"Lincy, can I ask you something?"

"What's up?" Lincoln questioned, her rather nervous tone catching his attention.

"Would you... want to move into my room? It's just that, we hung out all day yesterday and it was really nice..." Leni spoke while her eyes stared into space, feeling that fear of denial again.

Lincoln smiled as he noticed how she acted. He's never seen her be shy about anything until yesterday.

"I'd like that very much." The boy responded. He was too kind, he's practically never said no to anyone in his life, and she definitely wouldn't be the first person he'll deny. He maintained his reign of being the yes man of his family by nature.

"Yay!" Leni squeaked happily while she approached Lincoln and pulled him into an almost deadly hug.

She planted a kiss on his forehead as she held onto him.

Lincoln's face grew an even brighter red.

The girl had him right where she wanted him, not that he had any complaints.

However, he couldn't stay there forever, despite how good it sounded.

Lincoln ended the embrace and looked into Leni's eyes, noting her sheer happiness.

Yet, none of this felt obligatory anymore, he wanted to be there for her because the truth was, seeing her joyful made him feel better about things. Her company is just as beneficial to him, knowing how he's also a bit lonely himself without Lori around.

Not trying to awkwardly dwell on these thoughts, Lincoln spoke up. "I'll get started on that now."

He kept a heartwarming smile as he left the room.

Refusing to waste a minute, the boy gathered what he could through various trips. Stuff like his toys, comics, clothes and his bedding. He planned on taking over Lori's old bed and dressers, leaving his own stripped. Leni offered to help, but he refused her only because he felt it was his duty to get his junk out.

The girl sat on her bed, spectating as he sped back and forth holding a bunch of his belongings.

Many minutes later, he finished getting mostly everything out of his room. The only things left were posters, his mattress and his now emptied dressers. All the other items he placed in his sister's place, now he only needed figure out where to put everything.

Lincoln murmured to himself when he began organizing his junk. "This can go here, that can go there..."

Leni grinned as she watched him set everything up the way he wanted.

His pace seemed to quicken as he went. He got his shirts hung in the closet, his jeans placed in the dresser as well as his toys and comics stashed in a box under the bed.

Finally, Lincoln topped things off by gently laying out his sheet over his new bed alongside placing his pillow down and fluffing it up fashionably, with a style that his new roommate could find herself appreciating.

Once he finished, he clapped his hands in a victorious manner.

"All done!" He declared.

"Come here, Lincy!" Leni cheered, pulling him into another hug, and planting multiple kisses on the boy's face.

The last one, however, was in direct contact with his lips, and she held it as long as she could, even pushing him closer to her.

Lincoln blushed heavily. Being smothered by large boobs and volleyed with kisses was totally unexpected. The former were somehow bigger than Lori's, but her dress did a fine job of hiding that fact. Of course, she didn't have fine rear her older sister possessed. Besides that, feeling affection, and smooches from the girl behind closed doors was much better than say, from his aunt Ruth in public.

Ending her loving assault, she grinned and said. "Oooh, I just came up with the best idea ever!"

"What is it, Leni?" Lincoln questioned. After what happened he wasn't sure what direction she would head next. She seemed more spontaneous than usual this morning.

"What if we took a selfie together right now, to like, make it official?" She proposed.

"Alright!" Lincoln agreed to her suggestion, a harmless one at that. Although, he had second thoughts in the back of his mind. Hopefully, Lori wouldn't flip out on him when she sees the post. She is definitely the jealous type, given the way she acted around Bobby before when other girls were within a ten feet radius of him.

Leni wrapped an arm around Lincoln as they both posed for the picture.

*Snap*

Once done, she immediately posted it on swiftypic. The hashtags were along the lines of, roomies, besties, Lincoln, Leni and etc.

They sealed the deal. From there on, they were officially roommates.

* * *

As many more days went by, conversations started to get a bit more personal. Leni found herself speaking to Lincoln about love like she would with Lori. Both girls were big fans of romance, the reality and fantasy of it.

Of course, her big sister had Bobby, whom was someone she had gushed over since he left brownies in her locker. Unbeknownst to Leni, that was partially dwindling. But she could only assume otherwise seeing how her Lori lived with him now.

She knew Lori's deal, but now she wanted to talk to Lincoln about these things. She's never actually asked him about Ronnie Anne much recently. Now, is the time.

Just as they were cuddling in bed at night, Leni found the courage to discuss what was on her mind. "Lincoln..."

Her soft voice caused him to become alert. He couldn't tell what it was right away, but he assumed something was up.

"Yeah?" He asked, facing her and patiently waiting for her to speak up.

"You like girls, right?" Leni knew the answer, but she wanted to see how he would respond, feeling eager to find out whatever she could. A rare occurrence it is for her to actually pretend to be oblivious.

"Yeah, I do. But I thought you already knew that I did?" He questioned, totally confused by how she couldn't have known.

"Oh, yeah, Ronnie Anne, right? She's totes your girlfriend." She responded casually.

Lincoln swallowed hesitantly. "She's not actually..."

"What do you mean?" Leni asked.

"Well, we're like just friends, you know? Not boyfriend and girlfriend." He assured. It was true, Lori even had to hear him say that constantly on trip when they visited the Casagrandes.

"Ohh, so what about any other girls? You got any crushes at school?" She giggled, pinching his cheek. She hoped for a no, but also found herself giddy over asking these kind of things to her little bro.

"I don't..." He admitted.

Lincoln began to feel a little uneasy being asked all this. But if he knew any of his sisters, they did root for him when it came to girls, even went out of their way to get him dates for a school dance once.

Leni smiled. She knew this meant she can have him to herself at this rate. Having no competition is quite convenient.

Although, as she kept thinking of this victory, her brother suddenly edged himself close to her.

"How about you, Leni, you like anybody at school?" Lincoln asked, thinking it was alright to do so seeing how she just did the same.

"No, but they sure do like me. I've had tons of guys ask me out." She blushed greatly. It felt like she was bragging, but it was the truth. She really outdid Lori in that area, her sister never had anyone ask her out before. Bobby became the first guy to come her way, so she capitalized on the opportunity when he made his move. If he hadn't, she'd probably be home and single.

"Did you go on dates with any of them?" Lincoln asked.

He felt generally curious, despite talking about these things not being his cup of tea. He usually knew what his sisters did, where they would go, but for when it came to boy stuff he is kinda clueless. As it came to their special events like Leni's fashion shows, or Lola's pageants, he would always attend and even had a schedule to abide by. But regarding guys they liked, he is only aware of Lori and Bobby's relationship as opposed to any of his other sisters.

"No, I let them all down gently. But there is one boy I do love, though." Leni admitted, her tone of voice as calm as an ocean.

"Whom?" Lincoln asked, finding himself strangely eager to know.

"You." She answered, grinning while she booped him on the nose.

"Oh..." He uttered, blushing a bit as Leni began to giggle.

Catching him off guard was fun to watch, but she certainly wasn't lying to him. She always spoke the truth and nothing else in any given situation.

"You love me, too, right?" She asked sweetly.

"Of course! I mean, I love all of you girls." Lincoln assured through a nod.

Leni decided to give the boy a break. As much as she wanted to dig deeper, to get him to admit he favored her more than the rest, she felt it might be too much. She didn't want to break what she had here. Her cute little brother here sleeping alongside her every single night, and spending most of his time with her in general. She has it made for herself, leading her to believe that things may be as good as possible right now.

"Anything else you wanna talk about, Leni?" Lincoln asked.

"Hmmm..." She pondered.

Coming up blank, and with fatigue setting in, she decided not to drag anything out. "I think we should get some sleep now."

"Good idea." Lincoln replied, snugging closer to her.

She smirked, doing by likewise by throwing an arm around his shoulder and purposely pulling him into her bosom.

After pushing him close enough, Leni bent her head down and kissed him on the lips.

There was no escaping it, not that he even wanted to do so. He was basically booby trapped.

"Night, Lincy." She cooed before closing her eyes and passing out.

The boy's face turned as red as a tomato. He became use to it, and enjoyed kissing Leni, yet he never felt prepared for it when it occurred. Kissing his sister under the right setting became the norm when Lori was still around, though. Another pair of lips to smooch wasn't going to revoke anything they had. Or would it?

* * *

When more time progressed, the Louds reached the holiday season. Halloween and thanksgiving went by pretty normally. However, christmas was up next. It's the holiday that people cherished most. This family did as well, it especially became more appreciated by them when they discovered a heart breaking secret about Mr. Grouse the previous year.

Unfortunately, the Louds weren't aware that Lori recently received some bad news. She wasn't going to be visiting her family for christmas. Even though she literally only lived three hours away, Bobby refused to take her home for the celebration. His reasoning being that he wanted her to spend the holiday with his family instead. The way he saw it, she would have to get use to it eventually. Plus, he intended to keep her by his side, he didn't like being separated from her anymore than she use to. He also had big plans for their future that she is completely unaware of.

Regardless of that, she needed to regretfully let her family know about this.

Lori grabbed her phone and started calling Lincoln.

The phone rang a few times before he finally picked up.

"Hi, Lori!" The boy greeted excitedly.

He felt pretty pleasantly surprised to receive the call knowing how she hardly got back to his text messages. This was the first time he would be talking to her since he's left, having longed to see what's been up with her. Heck, even hearing her voice again after so long satisfied him.

"Hey, twerp." She said, nearly causing herself to chuckle. For some reason, calling him that alongside hearing his sweet voice charmed her. If only she was with him right now, that's all she desired. But she had to ignore any deep feelings and just talk to the kid, it's been too long.

"How's it going over there? I texted you a few times, but you never really got back to me..." Lincoln said, finding himself nearly pouting. Of course, he didn't hold it against her. There must've been a good reason for it.

"I'm sorry, Lincoln. I've just been super busy with school lately and I have been trying to kick the habit of using my phone. It distracts me from my homework and I can't risk flunking. But I have been meaning to talk to you, we haven't spoken in..."

"Four months." He finished her sentence.

"Right, so is Leni doing okay?" She asked on the spot. Out of everyone, that girl was the one she worried about most.

"Yeah, she's actually been pretty happy lately." Lincoln stated. It felt good saying, and knowing he's responsible for that fact.

"Really? She didn't get mopey at all?" Lori questioned.

"She did, but we've been hanging out together a lot lately. I saw she was upset so I started spending all my time with her." The boy mentioned. He had to leave it at that to save his own neck. He couldn't begin to think how Lori would react if she found out how close him and Leni have gotten. Whenever she got angry, she became a force to be reckoned with.

The girl heaved a sigh of relief, then spoke. "That's good to hear. And are you doing alright, little bro?"

"I've been fine. Even better since I'm talking to you again." Lincoln added.

"Glad to hear that." Lori said, forming a smile.

She paused for a moment. Hearing him in such a good mood was going to make her next words even harder to speak. She needed to do it, though.

Lori sighed and continued. "I'm not gonna make it down there for christmas this year."

"W-why not?" Lincoln asked, stuttering anxiously.

"Because Bobby literally insists that I spend christmas with his family instead." She muttered angrily.

"You don't like them?" He questioned after hearing Lori's bitterness. He knew well enough that she got along with them while visiting. Yet, living alongside them might be a totally different ball game. From what he remembered, they were just as rowdy as his family, and she sure wouldn't have the same feelings for them as she did her own folks.

"They are... okay. Actually, they're a lot like you guys." She chuckled thinking of that despite her frustration. "But I was still really hoping to get to see you."

"Same here..." Lincoln pouted.

"I'm sorry, little bro, but don't worry, I should be coming over during spring break at least, and summer break as well. We got a lot of catching up to do when the time comes." She smiled at the mere thought of what she implied, regardless if he understood her or not.

"I guess I can wait a few months, but I just wanted to see you so badly." He said.

"Same here, Lincy." Lori replied. The mutual feelings were there and tough to handle, yet they would both be reunited eventually. When that time comes, it's all gotta be worth it.

"So, how's everything else over there going for you? How's school been?" Lincoln asked, hoping to shift the chat over the something much more positive, anything to get his mind off of that utter disappointment.

"College has been pretty good so far, I'm passing all my classes with A's and B's. But as I said, it keeps me really busy and I also got a job at the bodega with Bobby." She stated.

"Ohhh, so how's that job?" Lincoln asked.

"It literally sucks." Lori scoffed.

"Dang, well, hey, at least you're making money now." He mentioned, trying to stay on the bright side of the matter.

"Yeah, but not very much. It takes up a lot of my time. Everyday is almost the same, wake up, go to school, go to work, then try my hardest to get homework done or study before I have to sleep." She let out an underwhelming sigh just thinking about it.

Lincoln frowned upon hearing her tone. "I hope things get better for you, Lori."

"Me, too." The girl said.

She continued. "I gotta go for now. I'll try and talk to everyone else soon when I get a chance. I love you, Lincoln."

"Bye, Lori. I love you, too..."

They both hung up.

Similar reactions hit them after the call ended, a mixture of frustration and heartache as they both covered their faces using their hands.

As much as Lincoln hated it, he had to give the bad news to his family. It would be a huge letdown for everyone, yet the celebrating would still go on without a doubt.

* * *

Much later on, the Louds received a christmas card in the mail from the Casagrandes.

Rita and Lynn Sr. got the first glance at it.

They could see the whole family, including Lori, all dressed for the occasion, and filled with holiday spirit as everyone smiled widely.

The parents soon passed the card around so everyone could get a peek.

When Lincoln checked it out, something immediately caught his attention.

Lori's smile, it seemed so unnatural compared to everyone else's. He's seen her smile his whole life and that wasn't it. After having talked to her recently, it made sense and worried him all the same.

Before he thought more about it, the twins started pestering him for their turn.

"Hurry up, Lincoln, we wanna see it!" They complained in unison.

"Alright, here!" The boy grumbled as he handed it over to them.

After everyone got a look at the that card, Leni turned towards Lincoln and said. "Didn't she look so happy, Lincy?"

"Yeah, she did... " He mumbled. Part of him had hoped that she's right, though he had some serious doubts. Concealing sadness through a forced grin sounded like something Lori is quite capable of.

Lincoln became lost in thought about it even far later on. It was eating at him. Making sure Leni is happy is important, but he actually had control of that. Sadly, there was nothing he could do for Lori, except keep her on his mind and in his heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: A brief look inside of what's up with Lori, but once again, it's mostly a heavy Lenicoln chapter. There is going to be one last chapter and it focuses mainly on Lori. However, it's on hiatus for a bit. I'm dealing with depression so I haven't been able to work on it lately. I do intend to finish what I have started of course... I just need time. Anyways, hope some of you enjoy this chapter and thanks for keeping up with the story.**

* * *

At the start of the new year, Lori awoke in the morning for the next day ahead of her. She was currently nude, being only covered by her blanket after a night of intercourse. Those nights weren't too often, mainly because she would come up with every excuse to not have sex. She wasn't ever satisfied when her and Bobby did it. Especially more recently, seeing how she had eyes on a different boy altogether.

She had to get up and deal with her current situation. Even though it felt like she was doing the same thing daily, like an endless cycle of unhappiness, just going through the motions of life. She found herself underwhelmed at every turn of the hour as her mind wandered, mostly thinking about Lincoln. She regretted not taking things further with him when she should have, and moving out here in the first place.

Regardless, the girl got out of bed and fished through her drawer for fresh clothes.

Once finding her top and shorts, she took her time putting them on, nearly stumbling from fatigue as she did.

While changing, Lori could hear the ruckus downstairs. Everyone else was up, already talking and eating breakfast.

After getting dressed, she reluctantly walked to the kitchen to grab a bite.

To make it worse, all eyes were on her the minute she made it there.

"Good morning, Lori!" The gang greeted.

"Morning." She muttered during getting herself a bowl of cereal.

She sat down and started eating as everybody continued gossiping, much to her dismay. They were just as loud and chatty as her family, yet she felt no real emotional connection to them. These were people she lived with, nothing more.

As the clock ticked on, Lori quickly ate, eventually emptying the bowl and putting it in the sink.

The girl then rushed upstairs to brush her teeth and get her backpack.

She returned minutes later and stood by the door. She's ready to get this day done.

Following a brief goodbye, Bobby and her drove off to college.

Very little was said on the way over there. The young man would try to speak, but his words fell on uninterested ears, resulting in an awkward atmosphere that surrounded the two.

Subsequently enduring a few mins of driving through traffic, they arrived right before 8am.

Once parked and out of the car, the couple parted ways for the morning.

"Later, babe!" Bobby said before heading to class.

"Bye." She responded dully, going the opposite direction.

While in class, Lori focused as good as she could, keeping her head up, eyes forward and pencil ready.

She took notes as her professor lectured, did assignments, and everything else required for her courses. She did so for each class she had today despite feeling fatigued and depressed. She valued the importance of school greatly, seeing how it'll help her find a path and get places in life. Hopefully, it'll get her somewhere far away from here.

When the final dismissal bell rang, Lori left her class and met Bobby at the car.

The two journeyed home from there.

"You ready for work?" He asked happily.

"I guess..." She said, her voice lacking emotion.

Lori sighed when they made it home. She hated the bodega, unlike Bobby, who cared for it more than anything it seemed. His mood always brightened more when inside of it. She remembered him showing her around and talking about the place for hours as if it was something special. She saw it as just a regular market. On the bright side, she is at least getting paid, even if barely.

When they made it in the shop, Hector headed out so they could take over for the rest of the night.

Following only a few minutes inside the market, Bobby got stuck in the freezer for what was probably the hundredth time.

"Babe, can you let me out?" He requested pitifully.

"Ugh." The girl facepalmed, then walked towards him.

She broke him out of his frozen little prison while rolling her eyes.

Afterwards, Lori ended up busy at the register, handling shoppers in and out, helping them with a fabricated grin. When she wasn't doing that, she was stocking items and cleaning.

Bobby rotated areas with her, read magazines, or gossiped with the customers, which was a habit he learned from his grandpa. Minor annoyances like that aside, both of them were able to get things done.

Hours flew by quickly as the two finished for the night.

They closed the shop at 8pm, then returned upstairs in time for dinner.

When they arrived in the kitchen, they were greeted with smiles and practically a whole buffet of classic mexican dishes. Rosa always had an excess of food ready. She never slacked on cooking, she flat out refused to let anyone go hungry in her home.

Lori kept quiet as everyone spoke about their day.

She heard the sounds of their voices, food being chewed, and silverware clanking as she stared at her plate.

Up until she was acknowledged.

"How was your day, Lori?" Frida asked.

"It was alright. Just the same ol' routine." The girl responded, forcing a cracked smile as she nodded back at her.

She then continued eating alongside everyone else, stuffing her face with bite after bite of food, and keeping to herself the whole time.

Finishing her fill in only a few minutes, she pushed the plate away almost triumphantly.

"Eat more, Lori!" Rosa insisted.

"I'm fine, but thanks..." Lori said, feeling bloated while staring down at her clean plate. As good as the food was, she just couldn't eat another bite.

She excused herself from the table, then went to her room with a stomach full of mexican cuisine. Now, she can finally get some rest.

When Lori got there, she fell back onto the bed, embracing the comfort of it.

She glanced at the battery life of her phone, seeing it was pretty close to full.

She chuckled at that realization. Before she moved it felt like she charged it nearly every hour. Part of her just wanted to pass out right away, but after a long day it wouldn't hurt to check social media. Besides, she was curious about what Lincoln's been up to.

"Screw it, I haven't checked swiftypic in a while anyways..." Lori mumbled to herself as she browsed her phone.

She scrolled through her friends list on the app, looking for her little white haired lover's profile.

It didn't take long to notice that everything on his profile involved Leni. Every single picture aside from his avatar was him and her together. They'd be posing, hugging, anything that bordered on affectionate. Too affectionate.

"That's... weird." Lori whispered.

Leni looked so happy, so she knew Lincoln didn't lie to her over the phone. Nonetheless, a gut instinct worried her, leaving her beginning to think that she was ultimately being replaced. That weighed down on her alongside already feeling exhausted and stranded where she currently resided.

"It can't be... can it?"

She hoped that she was overreacting, predicting something false in the future.

Trying to move on, the girl closed the app and put her phone on the charger.

Lori turned over to the wall and tried to sleep, doing what she could to shrug negative thoughts off, but to no avail. The wheels in her mind kept spinning for a bit. One way or another, she is destined to see things through with Lincoln. And she will definitely take care of anything that's gone wrong once she returns.

* * *

As a few weeks into the new year flew by, Lincoln started experiencing the change. The inevitable onset of puberty. Throughout a short time, he noticed hairs growing in strange places, and his testicles now hanging carelessly. Alongside his voice changing, which was cracking and much deeper than before.

His family often found themselves teasing him about it. Although, they were also amazed at how early he had began blooming. He was growing up. Of course, he had a quite a few years to go until adulthood. With things how they were now, one can wonder what his future will consist of.

There's also one main aspect that really stuck out, his libido. Already having prior foreplay experiences, he found himself always thinking of the real deal now. The kind of thoughts that would warm his blood. Erections became frequent, which initiated his curiosity into touching himself as his mind thought of the two girls that mattered the most to him.

Aside from that, Lincoln commenced giving Leni massages routinely. He would touch her, rub her whole body thoroughly, making sure he didn't miss a spot. And he always gave extra attention to her breasts. He loved them. The way they felt, and the size of them alone intrigued him beyond words.

That fixation started with Lori's. Her boobs were also a pretty good size, and the boy could never forget how she tried to breastfeed him that one night. It became a reoccurring thought over the months. It stuck with him, and seeing how Leni's breasts were even larger, he just couldn't resist thinking about it.

His interest in butts seemed to have waned to a slight degree. Especially since Leni's rear wasn't quite as fearsome as Lori's. However, he enjoyed touching her firm, petite cheeks as well.

Despite everything else, she was still doing a fine job as the head sister, fulfilling the role that had been left for her. But even with her happiness, and ability to own up to responsibility, she did suffer from occasional pain from stress. She could never fully relax while doing her daily routine.

Her complaints became vocal which allowed Lincoln to come into play. Normally, it would be right after school. She never saw anything wrong with it, it was more sweet than anything to her. A stressed out high school senior coming home to a relaxing, loving massage is basically a dream come true.

The day it began, Leni and Lincoln had just barely gotten home.

As all their siblings hung around in the living room, they went to their room to chill for the time being.

Inside there, Lincoln was reading a new comic Leni had bought him while she laid on her stomach and browsed the web on her phone.

She let out occasional groans, and even threw a hand behind herself to rub her apparently aching back.

The boy remained too focused on his comic to even notice.

The girl didn't really know how to ease the pain herself either. She needed his help.

"Lincoln..." She said, sounding rather needy.

"Yeah?" He asked, shifting his eyes away from the action packed panel he was reading.

"Can you give me a massage? My whole body hurts..." She mentioned, wincing in pain as she kept feeling her sore back.

"I've never given a one before, but I can try." Lincoln said, dropping his comic book on the bed on the spot to aid his big sister.

As he approached her, the blonde lifted her skirt up a bit.

Leni smiled eagerly as she heard him getting closer.

"This is going to feel amazing." She thought optimistically. Even though he's never done it before, just being touched by him is good enough for her.

When Lincoln got close to her, he hesitated.

"So, where should I start?" He asked.

"With my shoulders." Leni answered.

Lincoln mounted her back and began there.

The boy motioned his fingers around her collar bone carefully, trying to form a relaxing and soothing touch for her.

He pressed his palms down, and rubbed them very gently.

Leni moaned, not being able to handle his soft touches to her skin.

She evoked many more sounds of satisfaction as Lincoln put in work. It was feelin' great, but things were only beginning.

And heard her clearly, so he assumed he had been hitting the right area.

Following a minute of massaging her shoulders, he freed his hands.

Leni sighed.

"Can you please do my back?" She requested.

"Sure." Lincoln responded gaily.

He proceeded by lightly kneading the top portion of her back, getting a good feel of her soft skin and spine.

After thinking about it, whenever he had pain there, he discovered a harsh, but definite way of fixing it. Well, it worked for him anyways.

Executing that idea, the boy formed two fists and pushed them into her back.

*Pop*

"Oooh!" Leni squeaked.

"Are you okay?" Lincoln asked, hearing her reaction, yet not being able to tell if it was one of pain or pleasure.

"Yeah, that actually felt pretty good." She giggled. It was an unexpected wave of relief for both parties.

"I learned that from Lynn. Saw her do it to Dad once." He chuckled nervously, wiping his head of the sweat that briefly formed. Putting his hands all over his sister when she's awake is somehow more nerve wracking than asleep. That hardly made sense to him, but he intended to get this done, and do it right.

"Go a little lower, Lincoln." Leni uttered, feeling pleased with that section of her back.

The boy did as told, finding himself reaching the lowest point of her back.

He sunk his hands into her, then glanced at her and asked. "Is this low enough?"

"Yup." Leni approved.

Hearing that, Lincoln moved his firm hands and massaged to his best ability.

He kneaded each section of skin he passed in a counter clockwise motion.

He did so for a bit, then let go under the assumption that he had finished.

"Hmmm... you think you can go just a bit lower?" Leni asked.

"Wouldn't I be touching your butt?" Lincoln questioned.

"That's okay, I totes carry stress there, too." She smirked as she wiggled her hips and allowed her buns to shake.

Lincoln wasn't going to argue. Doing as Leni requested, he placed both hands on her butt cheeks and got a feel of them.

He dug his hands in deeply and thought about it again. She could have very well been awake the night he touched her, seeing how she enabled him now and appeared to enjoy his hands on her.

The boy watched as her skin shook and ruffled while he kneaded her cheeks.

His breathing became heavy as he got more into it.

He kept going for as long as he could, almost not wanting to let go. The only thing that stopped him this time was the sound of his sister's voice.

Lincoln couldn't see the wide grin on her face, but she knew that was more than enough massaging needed.

"Thanks, I should be good now, Lincy." Leni said with mirth.

"You sure? Is there anywhere else you feel pain?" He asked.

"Well..." Leni paused, bringing a hand to her cheek and thinking of what else he can touch.

She figured it out when looking down at herself and taking a peek at her own cleavage.

"My chest kinda hurts, too... think you can rub it for me?" She asked politely. It didn't feel right to lie, but she couldn't resist after he cracked her back. She sensed he liked touching her, so why stop now?

Lincoln let his actions speak for themselves as he got off the bed temporarily and lingered by her.

Leni set her phone aside and flopped over on her back.

The girl gently rubbed her thighs, then dragged her nails graciously across her body and up to her chest.

She fondled her boobs, purposely making them jiggle up and down, making sure Lincoln saw what he was in for.

He climbed onto her nervously, moving as careful as he could while positioning himself.

He hunched over and gazed at her tits.

Not wanting to stall, Lincoln touched her chest, massaging it as he did everywhere else.

He witnessed her boobs attempting to push out of her bra as he rubbed them upwards. The skin rose so high, almost unveiling her nipples. He felt mixed feelings, secretly hoping they would come out, yet also somewhat fearing it.

Leni saw him avert his gaze, trying to avoid thoughts that were natural for someone his age.

"Look at me." She said, smiling sincerely. "It's okay."

Lincoln did so, getting lost in her big, beautiful eyes while his hands kept rolling over her breasts.

He kept it going as her breathing became a bit hoarse from excitement.

Her face flushed from the pleasure she received.

As the boy tried to focus, he got caught off guard by the touch of Leni's warm, loving hands on his own as he massaged her chest.

She mimicked the rhythm with him, staying on point and grinning at him.

Her eyes lit up during viewing his reaction.

Lincoln looked so serious, so determined with helping her.

This straight love filled kneading ended up going on for what seemed like hours.

Leni became the one to finally call it off by signaling him to stop. She reached her peak of joy for now, but things would definitely go further from here on out.

He got off her, getting out of the bed.

She did likewise, standing up and stretching her arms out.

"I feel great! Thanks, Lincy!" Leni said gleefully.

"Happy to help." Lincoln assured.

She embraced him, even lowering herself down to his level.

She patted his back while resting her head on his shoulder. Hugs were one of her favorite things during these days. She would give them to him daily, typically hoping to hold him forever. He was such a good boy, and such a lovable brother.

When their hug ended, Lincoln spoke. "I think Operation: Dessert Storm's on now, wanna go watch it with the others?"

"Sure!" Leni squeaked.

As much time as they shared together, he figured it wouldn't hurt to hang out with the whole gang every now and again. He's been smothered by his sister's love almost literally at times. He accepted it with open arms, yet she wasn't the only person he loved.

Following that suggestion, the two kids then held each other's hands as they left the room.

When they reached the top of the stairs, they let go and walked down casually, finding everybody gathered on the couch watching the show.

They sat on the sofa together and got zoned into the tv alongside everyone else.

* * *

Spring break was finally here, and Lori could barely contain her excitement. She had a whole week of freedom, and the opportunity to see her folks again. It's going to be awesome! Or so she hoped.

She woke up Saturday morning, wiping her eyes a bit as she stood up.

She searched for her clothes.

After the girl found them and got dressed, Bobby came into the room.

"Ready to go?" He asked, sporting a big, somewhat goofy smile.

"You know it." Lori replied, nodding at him.

"Great! The beach is gonna be a blast!" He exclaimed.

"Wait, what?" Lori questioned. "What do you mean the beach?"

She felt her body tensing up.

"Not again..." She thought.

"Yeah, we're going to the beach today. Then tomorrow, we're taking a plane to Mexico!" He mentioned, bursting with excitement.

"What!? Bobby, I thought we were going to Royal Woods." Lori responded.

"Nah, babe, my family's been planning this trip for over a year." He mentioned.

"And you never told me about it." Lori spoke bitterly.

"I want to go home and see my family, Bobby. I've been telling you this for literally months." She wasn't going to pry, but part of her was wondering how the hell they could even afford the second trip. They weren't exactly wealthy by any means, regardless, that wasn't what even mattered to her. She just wanted to go home already.

"We can go see them during the summer." He said casually.

Lori's face inflamed. She couldn't believe she had to wait another two, almost three months to see her family while Bobby stands there telling her what's what.

He's happy with everything, unlike her.

She had stop herself from saying or doing something drastic right there.

Lori gritted her teeth, then exhaled. "Alright, Bobby." She made the right choice by not smacking him across the face.

As she calmed down slightly, she heard the others moving in the hall.

"Come on, everyone, let's go!" Frida rallied.

A few minutes later, everyone had eaten breakfast, brushed their teeth, gathered their beach attire and completed any other morning routines.

The entire family hustled to the door, kicking up dust as the majority of them eagerly made their way to the van.

As the gang piled into the vehicle, they chatted among themselves while Lori took a seat in the back away from Bobby. She was frustrated, and on the verge of boiling over.

Doing what she hasn't done in some time, she decided to spend the ride using her phone, mostly to text Lincoln to tell him what's going on. She thought of calling him again, but she knew that this wasn't the right time. Her emotions would get the best of her and she'd potentially cause a scene, besides the fact that she probably wouldn't be able to hear him over the loudness of the Casagrandes.

Lori bit her tongue before typing a few disheartening paragraphs to the boy.

She gave him the bad news, her thoughts, her feelings, and love.

Lori had a solid two months of school after this. She thought about when that time hits as she texted Lincoln. Would Bobby keep his word? If not, she had to figure something out because this was ridiculous. All she knows is that he has one last chance.

Lincoln sat on his bed reading everything the girl said.

His eyes twitched upon acknowledging how frustrated she was. He didn't know what to say, or do to calm her.

He felt bummed out again, but if he knew her, she would take grand measures to get her way. He was confident she'd return in the summer, and hopefully so for his sake.

Lincoln responded to her to the best of his ability. He offered her the equal amount of love, filled her in on how Leni was doing, and the current state of things in general. But most importantly, he told her how much he missed and loved her.

After an hour drive, the family finally arrived at their destination.

"We're here!" Carlos announced as he pulled up at the beach.

Everyone except Lori joyfully scoped out the environment around them. They witnessed endless amounts of sand, a beautiful, vast ocean, and many palm trees that surrounded the area. It was refreshing sight to a family that's always use to the bleakness of the city.

Lori sighed when she got out of the van, putting her phone away as she saw the others dash towards the trunk for their swim gear.

She then stared at the shore and thought. "Two months... just two more months."

She watched the ocean waves rise, and felt the wind zoom passed her as the sun beamed down on her. Mother nature contrasted her dreary feeling.

"God, I miss Lincoln."

* * *

Over at the Loud residence, Leni and Lincoln were still doing everything together.

The girl even went a little overboard with it one night. She didn't think about getting caught, she just did it. Every Loud would either shower or bathe daily, and she was usually eager to get her session done before the others. She couldn't stand feeling dirty unlike some of her sisters.

As she showered the previous night, she kept thinking about Lincoln. He was consistently on her mind ever since they've gotten much closer. That's when it hit her. They've done a lot together... except showering. It is risky, but it sounded like it could be a lot of fun. Plus, she'd get to see so much more of him.

The positives did outweigh the negatives. She'd get more quality time with Lincoln and even save some water in the process. All to gain and nothing to lose... if executed right. The key major downside being someone finding them together.

Usually, there'd be a pretty big line at the door for the bathroom. Everyone had the decency to knock, so no one would barge in. Yet, the complaints became standard and would often rush others out. If anyone saw Leni and Lincoln coming out from a steamy shower together, an unwanted explanation would be expected.

As for that night, Leni was in her room gathering some stuff for her long awaited shower.

She had her bathrobe and towel currently laying on her bed. Now, she's only missing one thing.

Lincoln, she turned her gaze towards him, seeing he was texting.

While he remained fixated, she spread her towel out playfully in front of him, hoping the sound of the cloth moving would catch his attention.

No luck. Time to speak up again.

"Sooo, you ready for our first shower together?" She asked, flickering her eyes at him.

"Wait, what?" Lincoln responded, becoming surprised by her words. And knowing her, she wasn't one to joke.

He immediately put his phone down and listened to what she had to say.

"Come on, I know you haven't showered today, Lincy." She said, almost pouting. "We can take one together!"

"Leni, that's not a good idea." He said bluntly. "What if we get caught?"

"We won't. I promise!" Leni urged, grabbing his hand and squeezing it tightly.

She smiled, hoping to ease his worries as well as get what she wants.

"Okay, okay, fine, but we need to be really careful." Lincoln said, giving into his sister's needs again.

"Don't worry. We got this!" Leni assured confidently.

Going with the flow, Lincoln moved to his dresser to get his own towel and bathrobe.

Once snagging them, he carried them under his arm and stood anxiously by Leni, waiting for her go.

The blonde peeked her head out the door, looking both ways for any Louds roaming around.

Noticing the coast is clear, she tugged onto Lincoln, pulling him out into the hallway.

Fortunately, they were the closest to the bathroom, so they managed to get inside without any trouble.

Leni put her bathrobe and towel down on the toilet as Lincoln hovered nervously around her. He's touched her as she slept, he's massaged her soft skin, though seeing each other nude for the first time was going to be something else. He became uncertain if he is ready for this, but his sister felt otherwise. Even then, he's never even seen Lori fully naked before, so this was a huge leap ahead of what they had going.

Leni had a wide grin on her face as she eyed him. She cannot wait for this hot shower together.

She made her move by kicking off her cozy little slippers, then lifted her dress off and tossed it in a reckless manner.

She could see the muscles in his face moving, reacting to her. Obviously, she wasn't done.

As Lincoln stood there holding his towel and bathrobe, Leni unhooked her bra, letting her girls gently plop out.

The boy had fondled them enough the past weeks, but seeing them bare was something else. They had a flawless teardrop shape to them, and her nipples looked nearly appetizing. They weren't too big or small, and were in perfect symmetry with her breasts. Sorta like ol' Lori's.

Leni slipped off her underwear in a sensual matter, shaking her hips back and forth as it landed around her ankles.

She picked her feet up out from her panties and stood confidently in front of him.

Her sweet womanhood drifted his attention away from her boobs. He sure remembered what it felt like, but never actually saw how it looked.

"Okay, I'm ready! Your turn, Lincy." She cooed, gazing at him.

Lincoln felt like his heart was going to stop beating. Not willing to delay, he set his own towel and bathrobe aside.

He glanced up at Leni, making eye contact while he undressed.

He pulled off his socks and shirt, then dragged his jeans down.

Now, just in his victory undies, Lincoln saved the grandest part for last.

In a second, he got his underwear off and gave her the full view of him.

Leni glared at his goods. Given his recent development, they were a bit bigger than she imagined.

"Ready?" Lincoln asked, clenching his hands behind his back, trying to act casual despite sweating bullets.

"Totes!" Leni said as she went and turned on the shower head.

She placed her hand under the running water, testing it.

She hummed joyously while she purposely bent all the way over in front of him.

Leni smiled, enjoying the revealing view she gave him. She wondered if he enjoyed it as she maintained her spot. One thing is certain, if he gave in to any lustful instincts and pounced on her, the last thing she'd do is fight it.

After taking her sweet time, she eventually got the temperature balanced between hot and cold.

Leni stepped in, allowing the water to rain down her body as Lincoln hovered by.

She stuck her hand out from the shower.

"Come in, the water's perfect!" She exclaimed.

Lincoln didn't say a word as he grabbed her hand.

The girl pulled him inside, causing him to stumble as he got his feet in.

"Sorry." Leni apologized as she wrapped herself around him to prevent his fall, smothering him with her boobs.

"That's okay." He uttered.

Her breasts hung on his face as he stared at her heart.

Her eyes glimmered while she gazed down at him.

"Can you help me get clean? Some parts of me are really hard to reach." Leni spoke.

"Sure..." Lincoln responded, feeling a little dazed.

As he got himself together, Leni lathered up her pouf with her favorite lavender body wash before handing it to him.

Once receiving it, he started rubbing it across her silky skin.

The boy squeezed it, allowing the soap to wander down her.

He began with her neck, then went to her busty chest.

He also got her back, thighs, knees, and went as low to her feet to make sure she was clean from head to toe.

Lincoln soon became hypnotized under the shower. He sat there viewing each drop of water running its course down her body as he scrubbed her. Whether it descended from her cheeks, or breasts, or navel, he watched it all do so.

Once finishing, he faced her again.

Leni smiled as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

She pulled Lincoln close, causing his face to collide with her breasts.

His eyes were wide open as one of her hard, pink nipples stared at him. It was begging for attention of some sort. Any touch, whether it be his hand or mouth.

Letting his ever growing curiosity unleash, he made his move by gently pressing his lips against it.

"Oooh." The girl moaned from the unexpected contact.

Lincoln had his mouth locked onto Leni's nipple as he commenced sucking.

His sucks were rough, but so pleasing to her.

Then he licked, letting his tongue roll all over her hard nipple, and travel across the areola, too.

The boy started having thoughts of when he did this with Lori, and how good it felt despite being foreign to him.

Leni hugged him, rubbing his head as he slurped persistently.

Lincoln his arms around her, holding her tight while he proceeded.

Doing so, he glanced up to see her reaction, thus noticing her eyes were sparkling from love. He truly realized he was doing wonders for the both of them.

Assuming his mouth overstayed its welcome, Lincoln let go of her nipple, watching his saliva drip off it.

He wiped the built up drool off his lips and looked down at the pouf.

"Better start actually bathing myself." He thought. There was no telling when one of his other eleven family members would need to use the restroom.

Leni suddenly grabbed his hand, taking the scrunchie from him.

"I'll wash you." She said as she turned him around, making him face the shower head.

She peeped over his shoulder, getting a look at his goods. They probably needed a good cleaning.

Going with that logic, Leni started there, cupping his genitals using her left hand as the other scrubbed them.

Lincoln grunted upon feeling her hands down there.

His expression soon altered as he sensed her caressing them gently.

It was only a split second before he hardened.

Leni let out a small gasp when she sensed his member grow in his hand.

Her soft touch became overwhelmed by his erect cock. She had no choice but to grip tighter, having never expected his thingy to be such a fighter.

She cleaned it roughly as the boy bit his lip.

Lincoln was unsure if she was doing that on purpose, yet he closed his eyes and tried to relax throughout it.

He felt her soft hands cup his balls and scrub his rod.

He stood on his toes from excitement, releasing little moans here and there while she kept going.

Leni's hand slapped against him as she roughly jerked him off.

"Almost done." She assured, smiling.

Lincoln's face contorted as he began losing it. He knew he was about to cum.

"Aah." He grunted, feeling the pressure at his tip.

He glanced down, seeing the white sticky fluid burst out of his penis.

His semen dripped onto the tub floor and all over his sister's fingers.

Leni drained every last bit of cum that he had.

He let out a pleasure filled sigh, yet felt a knot in his heart simultaneously. Being ultimately unprepared, but not regretting her doing that. Lord knows how many times he's done it himself in the shower.

After milking him, she finally let go, watching his cock return to its usual flaccid state.

Leni wiped her semen soaked hand up on her thigh.

"I think your weenie's clean now." She spoke softly into his ear.

Lincoln's panting ended with a smile. It went more swimmingly than he imagined, at least for now.

Subsequently battling his member, Leni continued cleaning him by going lower, getting his thighs and legs drenched in body wash.

She let the raining water wash it away as she moved on, scrubbing his stomach, chest and upwards. Cleaning him as he did her, ultimately returning the favor.

She finished shortly later.

Lincoln turned around, staring at her intensely.

He pursed his lips, heading towards her own as opposed to her breasts this time.

When he smooched her, they both closed their eyes and got lost in a deep passion.

Only to be interrupted by a knock on the bathroom door.

"Leni! I gotta go poop!" Lana cried as she crouched awkwardly by the door.

She held herself tight while trying to not think about the turtle peeking its head out.

Lincoln got goosebumps.

"Just our luck." He thought.

"Dang it." Leni whispered. "Let's hurry up and wash our hair."

Lincoln nodded as he snagged the two in one shampoo and conditioner bottle off the rack.

He poured some in his hand, then handed it to Leni, who did likewise.

The kids rushed, roughly lathering their hair with the shampoo and conditioner while standing under the shower.

They ran their fingers through their scalps, thus rinsing it all out.

Following frantic moments of cleaning, the two finished up as Leni hurried and shut off the water.

"I'll hide here." Lincoln whispered.

Leni nodded as she stepped out of the tub, snagging his towel and clothes.

She handed them to him and closed the curtain.

She grabbed her own towel and dried herself off quickly, going over her entire body in just seconds.

"Almost done!" Leni yelled while getting her clean dress on.

Afterwards, she wrapped her towel around her head and headed on out, trying to act as natural as possible.

A love filled cloud of steam followed behind her as she opened the door.

"Finally!" Lana said, dashing inside and dropping her overalls.

She grunted when she planted herself down on the toilet.

Meanwhile, Lincoln held still, remaining hidden by the shower curtain and doing his best to be silent. When Lana is done, he'd make a run for it. But knowing her habit of stinking up the bathroom, he understood it wasn't going to be an easy escape.

The boy began hearing her going number two. The sound of the bomb dropping, and the water splashing against the walls of the toilet.

That putrid, nauseating odor made its way to him as she released it.

He cringed as he became exposed to the smell. It invaded his nostrils, nearly causing his eyes to water.

"Ugh." Lincoln grunted during covering his mouth in disgust.

Lana sighed as she finished and wiped her bottom.

She then put her overalls back on and prepared to leave.

And as always, she didn't wash her hands, or flush. She was pretty consistent on being the filthiest Loud for sure.

Without a care in the world, Lana opened the door and walked on out.

Hearing her exit, the boy peeked his head out from the shower curtains.

He got a brief view of the hallway, seeing it was now vacant.

"Thank goodness." He thought as he stepped out.

Pushing the door shut, Lincoln wrapped his towel around his waist and held onto his clothes.

He rushed back into Leni's room without being spotted.

If Lana had seen him, he wouldn't have known what to say. She saw Leni come out all fine and dandy, but to find him in there too would confuse her no doubt.

When he returned, he slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Are you okay?" Leni asked concerningly.

"Y-yeah, I'm good. But that was too close." Lincoln said in a cracked voice.

Trying to get himself together, he dried himself off and got his clothes on while doing his best to recover from that sick stench.

"I'm sorry, Lincy, I totes thought we'd be done before anyone needed to go potty." Leni said.

"It's alright, at least we're both clean now." The boy chuckled. He couldn't really blame her because they both got to delve into each other much deeper.

She nodded, smiling, and seeking to do more things like that with him.

Ever since that close encounter, Lincoln struggled to resist. He didn't have Lori, so he couldn't do what they were doing before she left. Yet, Leni was here for him through it all. They both needed each other. Needing is one thing, but as of now, it transformed into a burning desire.

* * *

Weeks following their shower gig, Leni wanted to turn things up a notch. For the past months she had him consistently massage her after school, regardless if she was really in pain or not. His hands touching her felt wonderful. Even then, she realized he's very fond of her boobs.

She knew how much Lincoln liked them, more than enough seeing how he eager he was when it came to touching them. When he kissed them in the shower that one time, she then let him do it during the massages. He'd begin with a little kiss or two, then start fully sucking on them. Yet, once doing that to them for a long period of time they began to feel different.

Leni noticed it after a period of time. They grew bigger, felt heavier, and she always struggled to put her bra on because of it. Her nipples always seemed tender, like there was a constant pressure on them. They appeared to be full of something. With the unknowing weirdness of harboring breast milk, one night the girl decided to continue their special foreplay. She loved his mouth suckling her tits. The feeling of it always calmed her nerves and eased her mind.

During that night, Lincoln saw that Leni was in the mood.

She was laying in bed, braless, and playfully tugging away at her dress, giving him a view of her cleavage.

She winked, signaling him to come her way, and awaiting for him to capitalize.

Lincoln climbed on the bed and brought his face to her chest, making his move by pulling her dress down to unveil her breasts. Over time and especially now, he could see that they somehow got larger. He didn't understand why, but had no issues with it.

He dove in, planting his lips on her right nipple, and soon sucking calmly as Leni held him close.

At first, he did so lightly.

Then he followed up by slurping more passionately by tightening his lips around her tit, and occasionally glancing up to view her reaction.

She looked so relaxed, so content, just letting him do as he pleased. Nobody can sour this moment for them. They were grateful for that.

As time went on, Lincoln caused her to burst, instantly feeling a liquid streaming into his throat.

After swallowing a bit, he popped her breast out of his mouth to take a look, witnessing juice dripping out of her hard nipples.

"That's milk?" He questioned, looking at her wet areolas.

Leni nodded happily as she got a look at herself, taking in the sensation and relief of being milked. Understanding why her chest felt the way it did gave her peace of mind.

She rested a hand on Lincoln's head, gently pushing him into her chest to make him continue feeding.

The boy soon became transfixed on the bittersweet taste of her milk. He couldn't compare it to anything else. It failed to resemble anything he's tasted or seen before.

As he kept drinking, the girl's milk began traveling down the side of his face.

Each suckle ended with an audible popping sound as he got way into it.

Leni ran her fingers delicately through his hair, consoling him as he fed.

"You make me feel like a mommy." She said. A sensation that brought her glee alongside his lips and tongue doing work on her breast. It all felt so wonderful, yet it managed to tire her out.

As she maintained her affection, Lincoln kept swirling his tongue around and slurping relentlessly.

His entire mouth enveloped her nipple, essentially vacuuming her breast milk out.

Then her movement stopped altogether.

"Leni?" Lincoln whispered, staring up at her.

She was sound asleep. Her whole body practically went limp, showing no signs of stopping his ongoing love.

Noticing she was okay, Lincoln resumed feeding while moving his right hand up to caress her other breast.

Once feeling the liquid leak out of that one, the boy switched switched positions, giving oral attention to it.

He licked, kissed, and sucked the tit.

He then rubbed his crotch against her thigh as he consumed multiples ounces of milk.

Later on, Leni moaned amidst her slumber as Lincoln ceased his feeding.

His mouth flooded at this point, having purposely allowed it fill up to savor the flavor of her milk.

He started to swallow less frequently, intent on getting every single drop he could manage to score.

Eventually, during his oral loving, he felt he had gotten his fill.

Not wanting to dry the well, Lincoln removed her nipple from his mouth and swallowed yet again.

He took a large gulp during looking at her boobs. Even following the initial reveal, he became awe struck with how massive they have gotten, and how perfect they were.

While getting lost staring at them, fatigue began to hit him like a brick. Hell, even his mouth felt a little sore after all that licking and sucking. It was sure worth it, though.

Lincoln sat up on his knees, then bent down towards Leni.

Carefully, he raised her dress back up to conceal her boobs.

To top things off, he planted a sweet kiss on her cheek, displaying his affection and admiration for her.

"Night, Lincy..." She cooed, half awoken the moment she sensed his contact.

"Good night, Leni." Lincoln said as he moved closer to her, resting his head on her chest while she continued sleeping. It was the very first, yet not the last time that they will do this.

* * *

After being unable to sleep one night, Leni and Lincoln headed downstairs to bond in the living room. It was late, past curfew even, but given some things they've done, they were willing to take risks. Although, if their parents happened to find them there they'd surely be grounded. However, they were almost never out at night, so as long as these two remained quiet enough they'd be good.

There was only one Loud who would occasionally linger at night. Lucy was often up late, secretly spending time in her dark places. When she got an the itch for writing poetry, or even if she couldn't rest, she would change the scenery a bit. Sometimes she would be in the kitchen, or basement, or even the top of the staircase.

Regardless, Lincoln and Leni made it to the living room.

"You wanna play a video game, or watch a movie?" She asked. Realistically, she just wanted to talk to him, but she figured it wouldn't hurt to see if there's something else he wanted to do.

"I think I'll play a game." Lincoln said.

"Okay, I'll totes watch." Leni assured, planting her butt between the middle of the couch, purposely spreading her legs out a bit to leave space open for the boy.

As she sat there, Lincoln went and dug through his stack of video games before finally pulling something out.

A copy of Battle Royale, the same game which Lori managed to beat him on last year. Part of him was thinking of getting a rematch when she comes back, having felt he had what it takes to defeat her now.

After slipping his game disc in, he snagged his controller and headed to the couch, taking a seat next to his sister.

"No, silly, I got a spot for you right here." Leni said, rubbing a hand on her thigh as he viewed the spot between her.

She lifted her loose fitting green gown up a little, revealing more skin and hoping to entice him.

Lincoln smiled, standing up and taking the seat given to him.

He tensed his shoulders a bit when he felt her crotch rub against his back.

She closed her legs, squeezing him between her thighs, trapping him with her bodily affection.

Once set, the boy started going through the menu of his game.

He picked his fighter and level of choice as he prepared to get into action.

The second he was ready to engage, he sensed Leni lean over, nudging even closer to him.

The sensation of her boobs resting on his neck sent chills throughout his whole body.

Trying to overcome the feeling, Lincoln hit start as the announcer began the battle.

In the middle of him beginning to mash buttons, she spoke. "So, I've been thinking..."

"What about?" Lincoln questioned while trying to focus on two things at once.

"Well..." Leni paused, trying to properly form her thoughts into words. "I was just thinking of our future. You know, like years from now?"

"Yeah? What about it?" Lincoln asked, eager to find what's on her mind.

"I was thinking... that we could get married. Doesn't that sound great, Lincy?" She answered, cooing and bringing a hand up to knead his cheek.

She let him feel her soft touch, informing him that she really is serious regarding this.

Lincoln's eyes widened after hearing her. She wanted to marry him? He was having trouble processing that as he found himself losing his current battle.

"Yeah, I think it does..." He uttered with a mixture of sincerity and doubt, feeling himself turning pale out of wonder. That's a really steep hill to climb. It's definitely not in the books for a boy his age either, despite all the consequences, and the obvious taboo of their relationship. It was something he's never given much thought, even though he found himself loving Leni and Lori much more than in the normal, socially acceptable sense. But it still was harmless, and dangerously sweet to hear, not that he expected any less from her.

Leni continued on with her fantasy. "We totes would have lots of kids, too. We'd be like the best mommy and daddy ever."

The girl got so excited thinking about it she nearly wanted to squeal. She held it back, but kept her heartwarming thoughts. If her natural motherly instincts meant anything, she definitely had what it takes to be a good mother.

Before the boy even got a chance to let out another peep, she went deeper.

"Do you know how babies are made, Lincoln?"

She grinned.

Lincoln paused his game and found himself hesitating. He knew, but answering that question was gonna be strange. Even then, he didn't know if she knew how. He hoped, and expected something about a stork if anything. She is ditzy, but having taken sex ed in school, it's possible she knew.

Leni continued. "With a whole lot of love..."

"Oh, right." He mumbled, feeling nervous, yet relieved. That's quite possibly the safest and most appropriate way of wording it.

"That's why Mom and Dad had us. They loved each other so much that they had all ten of us." She mentioned.

"There's eleven of us, Leni." Lincoln interjected.

"Oh, oops, I think I forgot about Lucy." The girl said, blushing from brief embarrassment.

"That's okay, I forget about her sometimes, too." He chuckled.

It felt good to smile, it felt great to see Leni do likewise. Although, her fantasies had Lincoln feeling conflicted. Literally everything she said wouldn't be possible without trouble arising. Yet, it was all so sweet. These were ideas, dreams, that were worth something. As much as he should have, he didn't want to let her down. He's been keeping her happy for so long now, and he couldn't spill an inconvenient truth on her now. However, he wondered maybe if it eventually would happen. He will surely find out eventually.

As Lincoln became lost in thought, she decided to show more affection.

She threw her legs over, sliding off the couch to reposition herself.

Leni stood up and stared eagerly at Lincoln.

He looked into her eyes as she decided to mount him.

She sat on his crotch while holding onto his shoulders.

"I love you."

Leni pulled him into a kiss, one much deeper than the usual kind.

She allowed her tongue to explore his own along with the inside of his mouth, practically gnawing it, but gaining a good taste of him. She only had one thing on her mind, that a future alongside him would be the greatest thing ever. Perhaps this kiss could make it come true.

Concurrently, Lucy sat there, having made her appearance just shortly after the two lovers did. Unexpectedly discovering them, and noticing a light emitted from the tv, then seeing them sitting on the couch in close vicinity.

The young girl watched them from behinds the bars of the stairs and listened to every word they said to each other. It was strangest thing she's encountered in her entire life.

She became entranced, finding herself unable to look away.

Following keeping tabs on what they chatted about, Lucy witnessed Leni getting up and sitting on Lincoln.

She sat still, wondering what was gonna happen next.

Noticing that her older sister failed to see her, she kept on staring.

Then Lucy saw it.

Leni kissing Lincoln, nearly eating his face. A passion that almost made her envious, seeing how she could never do something like that with her one true love. The shock of it overwhelmed her.

Lucy gasped softly as she began returning to her room.

Her petite feet and natural silence benefited her while she moved at a slow pace. She had never expected anything like this. At worst, she would usually find someone ransacking the fridge for a midnight snack. This was hard to digest, but definitely plausible seeing how close Leni and Lincoln have become.

Seconds later, she made it to her chamber. She already had trouble sleeping and discovering that certainly wasn't helping her.

As secretive as Lucy was in general, she knew she would have to tell someone. But whom? Normally, when she had a problem she would go to Lori first. All she knew is that her younger sisters weren't options. Sooner or later, they'd blab about it to the wrong person and make things even worse.

Despite that, the little goth quietly climbed into her bed and laid down.

It took longer than it should have, but eventually she drifted away into a darkened slumber. The sight she witnessed would surely be dealt with later.

Ending their deep kiss, Leni glanced back at the tv, remembering he paused his game just for her.

"Sorry, I distracted you from your video game, Lincy." She apologized.

"It's okay, I can always just play it tomorrow anyways." Lincoln said, yawning. "Let's go to bed now."

"Good idea." Leni said as she watched him move towards the television.

She stood up, waiting patiently for him to finish shutting off the console and tv.

When Lincoln returned to her, she grabbed his hand with a smile and led the way.

They went upstairs, ambling slowly through the peaceful dark hallway.

Once inside their room, the two siblings dug themselves under the covers and snuggled, holding each other close as they prepared to get some rest.

Lincoln was the first pass out while Leni thought more about their special talk. There was something she felt she needed to do. The absolute final step to making things official with the boy.

* * *

Many days later, Leni sought to take her relationship with Lincoln to the next level. She loved him so much, she could just get lost thinking about how good he's been to her. And how happy she's been because of him. She knew he felt the same way about her. In her mind, they were destined to be together.

The girl didn't care what her parents or sisters would think if they found out. She desired Lincoln to his fullest extent. They've been through so much together, especially recently. She's watched him grow up her whole life, and even then, he still had a ways to go.

She thought of the comforting, heartwarming memories in recent times. Everything from him keeping an eye on her, them sleeping together, and all the kissing they did. He was truly irreplaceable in her heart. She had all the love, now she just needed to use it.

She set out to do so on this very night. If Lori were here she'd put her foot down in this situation, stomp out these plans of lovemaking, and rightfully so in her mind. This was the only time in life her absence became extremely convenient for her younger sister.

Aside from that, Leni and Lincoln were currently getting ready for bed. Every single night for the many months that have gone by he slept in the girl's bed. He'd be locked in her arms while he used her chest as a pillow. It was generally some of the best, and most comforting nights of sleep he's had. Tonight would be a tad different than usual unbeknownst to the boy.

"Are you ready?" Leni asked.

"For bed? Of course." Lincoln replied as he started changing into his pajamas.

Once fitted, he hopped onto the mattress and waited for her to follow suit.

Leni did so, finding herself embracing her little brother even more than usual when she laid down.

She wrapped her arms around him tightly and virtually suffocated him between her breasts. She's done it before... but this time, she wanted to do it harder.

She heaved up, purposely suffocating him with her boobs and almost plopping them out of her gown.

Lincoln raised his fight or flight reaction to her love, freeing himself.

He breathed heavily as he stared at her puzzled.

"Sorry, Lincy, did I hurt you?" She asked, frowning.

"No, but I was having trouble breathing for a second there." He chortled. Obviously, she would never hurt him, and he couldn't really complain seeing how infatuated he was with her boobs.

"I'm glad." Leni said upon noticing that he began laying flat on his back.

Maybe that approach wasn't the right way.

After thinking for a moment, she decided to try something else.

The blonde sat up and started crawling on top of him.

She snagged a seat right on his crotch, resting her hands on his chest while gazing down at him.

"Leni..." He spoke, feeling her womanhood press against him during staring into her eager, lustful eyes.

She heard him, but didn't respond. His voice sounded frail as if he was concerned with what her next move was gonna be. But she needed to go further, he's been so sweet to her throughout these past months.

"Are you ready for me?"

Not giving him much time to respond, she bent down and kissed him.

Leni closed her eyes as she kept her lips pressed onto his for a few seconds.

She let go moments later, getting a peek at his reaction.

Lifting her head back up and gazing deeply into his eyes, Leni continued. "I need you, Lincoln."

She grabbed his hand. "I love you."

Lincoln knew what she wanted. But he's never done it before, and neither has she.

He swallowed as he felt his body turn ablaze, nearly sweating from the anxiety lighting up inside him. His mind was scattered, torn between two sisters. He could almost fear the backlash on both ends, denying Leni, and betraying Lori.

Lincoln has secretly wanted to try it, though. It became a constant thought to him after puberty kicked in. Those little kinks he's had paved the path for him. Seeing Leni now, she was so joyful, and he needed things to stay that way. Partly for his promise, but mostly for her well being. She is worth loving, protecting... and breeding. Lori wouldn't want this to happen, he knew that all too well. But she did have Bobby, and as far as he knew her future plans with him were still set to occur.

Pulling himself back into reality, he stared into Leni's big, beautiful, blue eyes.

She grinned so widely. She was just dying to hear his response.

While forming his answer, he drifted his free hand to her rear, rubbing it gently, causing her to inadvertently rock her hips back and forth.

"I love you, too."

Having made up his mind, Leni found herself even more motivated to get this on.

In a flash, the girl lifted her dress up, throwing it on the floor carelessly.

Being reduced to her white bra and panties, she leaned down, giving him a another view of her cleavage. She did whatever she could to encourage and excite him.

Being face to face, Leni couldn't resist the urge to kiss him again. This time, she got her tongue in his mouth and swirled it around.

She heard him breathing harder as his body motioned up.

As she began moaning into this mouth, she felt his penis poking her crotch, attempting to plunge itself inside her.

Leni bit her lip while grinding her hips on his crotch, feeling the edge of his stiff member thoroughly.

She placed her hands on his chest as she kept rocking.

Her breath became labored at the minimal sensation of warming up.

Leni soon stopped teasing and got to removing the rest of her clothes.

She unhooked her bra, unveiling her breasts as she threw it to the side.

She got off her brother momentarily, then stood up and pulled off her underwear.

Now, completely nude, Leni placed a hand casually on her hip and said. "Your turn."

Lincoln sat up and looked at his crotch, noticing how hard he had gotten.

While laying down, he took off his pajamas and boxers, then quickly threw off his shirt.

The boy laid back, relaxing a little as he was ready to go.

Lincoln watched Leni move to the end of the bed, seeing her bend down and crawl slowly to him from that side.

He watched her boobs jiggle as she crawled on all fours like a lustful animal.

Once in perfect range, Leni sat on him again, feeling the contact of their skin, and resting her butt against his rod.

She sensed it twitch against her crack as he grabbed her hips.

This was her first time, she had all to gain and only an insignificant thing to lose. She wanted to really prove to him how much she loved him. This was the right way to do it.

Leni took a deep breath before making it official.

Following sitting up, she snagged his penis and aimed it towards her slit.

She lowered herself at a leisurely pace, eventually allowing the rod to penetrate her.

Leni winced in pain as she felt the tip enter her tight opening.

Dealing with it for the sake of love, she moved it down further, getting the entire six inches of his manhood inside her walls.

Leni stretched her legs apart, mirroring doing the splits as she grinned at the progress.

"Ahh..." Lincoln grunted due to the tightness of her walls.

He held still, hands flailed on the bed as the girl started riding him fervidly, letting his cock slip in and out of her. The time between entrance and exit decreasing as she did.

Leni kept her momentum as she glanced happily at the boy.

She then sensed something dripping out of her as she rode.

Taking it in stride, she increased her speed realizing his member was going in easier.

As the seconds went by, she felt him grip onto her butt, holding her tight while she continued riding.

Lincoln soon shifted his eyes towards the penetration point, watching his member slide in and out of her.

He spotted a slick wetness next to blood that concerned him.

"Leni, you're bleeding..." He said worryingly.

"Shh, it's okay." She shushed him, refusing to think twice about hopping off or stopping. A little blood is nothing compared to true love.

Holding no one but Lincoln on her mind, she maintained her steady rhythm.

He rested his head back and became enamored with the sensation.

"Oh, Leni..." He moaned passionately.

His mouth was agape, and virtually drunk on pleasure.

His tongue nearly peeked its way out of his mouth as she did wonders to him.

Leni remained silent, stifling her cries of pleasure. It felt so amazing, and satisfying. She is getting everything she wanted here, and even more if she's lucky. Everything she spoke to him about the future, there had to be a beginning to it, a key moment that set things into gear.

She kept that on her mind as she reached climax.

Getting more into it, she slammed her body onto his with each motion, causing an audible clapping sound as she did. It fell into the mix alongside her bed squeaking as they made love. A similar sound she's heard downstairs throughout her life.

Leni leaned forward, beaming at him.

Their hitched breaths crossed paths as they remained in kissing range.

Lincoln watched her breasts sway back and forth while feeling himself hitting his limit.

His face scrunched up a little as he held onto his sister's hips.

"This is..." Leni spoke softly.

Losing it at the sound of her voice, and becoming inspired, Lincoln pushed his hips up to meet her.

He focused on her as they kept the pace going.

He breathed heavily from the intensity of his rod thrusting inside his sister.

"...How we make a baby."

Hearing Leni finally get those words off her chest caused Lincoln to fail to impede his load.

The boy's entire body tightened while he came.

He witnessed and felt his seed storming her warm womb.

He let out an exasperated grunt as his testicles twitched from full release.

"Yes..." Leni cooed erotically, feeling his load traveling inside her.

She cracked a big smile amidst the sensation, and began wondering that if she does get pregnant, would it a be a boy, or a girl?

As much as the thought of either overjoyed her, she had to disregard it for now. No point in counting her chickens before they hatch.

As time went on, Leni felt the flow of Lincoln's semen cease.

She sunk her weight down, planting herself there, and letting his penis rest inside her.

She grabbed his member, rubbing it upwards to get even more of his cum. She required all of his love.

Following a minute of holding still, Leni got off, cupping a hand over her vagina with the intention of not losing a drop of semen. She was determined to keep it all to hopefully ensure her pregnancy.

The girl then laid next to Lincoln.

She spread her legs apart to get a good look at her vagina.

She noticed her womanhood was filled it up to the brim with his seed, and then spotted some of it dripping out.

Leni collected the leftover strands of cum and rubbed them across her lower lips as she relished in the afterglow. This was exactly what she desired, there was nothing more she could ask for.

It was so thrilling. Much like Lincoln, she has always wondered how this would feel. She never acquired the chance, or motivation to try it until realizing whom she wanted to do it with.

And then... Leni closed her eyes contently.

"Good night, Lincoln. You're the best brother ever." She said, falling deep into sleep while her nether regions were a mess, being red, sore, wet and full of semen.

"Good night, Leni." He spoke as he saw the sheets were stained with blood, sweat, and reeked of the unfamiliar smell of sex. Regardless, he'd worry about cleaning them tomorrow, mainly because he didn't want to disturb his already knocked out lover.

Lincoln glanced over at Leni, seeing her smiling even in her slumber.

Once seeing her happy, the boy felt good enough to finally get some shuteye himself.

He snagged the blanket, tossing it over both of them as he closed his eyes and passed out seconds later, thus resting comfortably beside his sister in the remains of their lovemaking.

Leni experienced a dream that started with her awaking to various symptoms. She had nausea, mood swings, cravings, and then weight gain.

After a visiting a doctor, the confirmation of being pregnant soon came to life. She felt comfortable knowing whom the father was while her siblings and parents were clueless on the matter.

As it proceeded, Leni saw the following years. Lincoln worked a steady job as she stayed home to take care of their daughter. They had their own bundle of joy, and not a single soul interfered with their lives. It was essentially everything she desired.

But soon, she would have to wake up. She couldn't truly live it now, yet she wished it would eventually become more than just a dream.

Meanwhile, at the Casagrandes, Lori was laying on her bed thinking about being denied visiting her family for christmas and spring break. It devastated her.

Fortunately, all she had to do is survive next week and she'd be done for the year. One, possibly two obstacles remained in front of her. She has to get through them. She needs to see her family again, especially Lincoln.

Containing that on her mind, Lori then grabbed her phone and began texting the boy in the middle of the night.

"I can't wait to see you again. We've got a lot of catching up to do." She typed, ending her message with a heart emoji.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: I am back, and I have decided to add a fifth chapter to this story. This section deals mainly with Lori, and there's a few other things that will get addressed in the final chapter. It's not perfect by any means, but I tried. I wish I had released this sooner, but life hasn't been too kind to me lately health wise. Regardless, I hope some of you can at least enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

Lori successfully passed her first two semesters of college, and that alongside summer vacation brought her mild relief.

Unfortunately, stress still ate away at her due to being deprived of visiting her family. As of now, Bobby had one final chance. She hopes she'll surprise him, but there's no telling yet. And if he denies her again, she'll have to come up with a different plan.

When afternoon hit, Lori decided to face Bobby, and hopefully get a desirable response out of him.

She sauntered to the living room, finding him relaxing on the couch.

"Hey, babe." He greeted casually, eyes darting between her and his phone.

"Hey." Lori said, clearing her throat before continuing. "So, we're going back to Royal Woods today, right? I really need to see my family."

"Maybe some other day." Bobby responded dully as he glanced at his phone.

"Not again..." Lori thought, but did her best to stay cool.

"Why not?" She asked calmly.

"I've got some plans tonight." He mentioned.

"Alright, well... let me take the van and go down there myself." She suggested.

"I can't let you do that, babe. It's not even my van, it's my uncle's." Bobby said, shrugging.

"Okay, seriously? Stop with these lame excuses." Lori scoffed, growing sick of this relentless nonsense.

"They're not excuses." He uttered, frowning.

"Then what are they? Why are you making such a big deal of this? I have been telling you that I've wanted to visit my family for months. And every single time you won't let me. I didn't even get to see them for christmas or spring break." She spoke, raising her voice slightly in vexation.

"Because I missed you, Lori. You think I made these plans for nothing? I asked you to move in so we could be like a family. I want to marry you and have kids someday, too, you know?" Bobby explained.

Lori rubbed her eyes, feeling infected with annoyance. "That literally makes no sense."

"How doesn't it?" He questioned.

"Because if you think that highly of family, and our relationship, then I shouldn't have to keep asking you about this all the time." Lori stated firmly.

"Well, all those months without you, I was a mess. Talking on the phone wasn't the same as seeing you here in person. When I wanted us to go to college and live together, it was because I would see you every single day, babe." Bobby said sincerely. "And I know you felt the same, too."

"We were separated for months, but now, you literally can't handle me being away for a few days!?" Lori asked, close to reaching her boiling point.

"No, I can't." He retorted, looking her straight in the eye.

She wanted to slap Bobby, though she contained herself.

He can't handle her being away, and she knew he was right about how they were both extremely clingy to one another. However, it didn't justify anything in the present. He was being stubborn as a mule, and she had just enough of it.

"Whatever." Lori replied, pretending to accept the situation while she returned to her room. The last thing she wanted was to cause a big scene with everyone's eyes on her.

When she made it there, she sat on the bed and began to think heavily. "If he were in my shoes, what would he do?"

Lori knew no matter what his family would take his side on the issue. But she couldn't let this tumor grow anymore.

The girl tightened her fists as she thought about it more, realizing that Bobby will always put himself and his family before her.

With that boggling in her head, Lori remembered when he dumped her because of something Lincoln said about Ronnie Anne. Something entirely out of her control, and provoked because of bullying. She also recalled crying her eyes out when it happened, and dragging her brother to a double date to make things supposedly right. But it wasn't.

Lori's mind was made up after thinking of it for a few more minutes. She must go home regardless of what Bobby says or thinks. Her true family waits for her back in Royal Woods.

He dumped her before, and she's definitely capable of doing likewise. She needed to break these chains and free herself.

She doesn't love him anymore.

* * *

When night came, the gods smiled upon Lori.

Bobby spoke the truth. He went out with a few college buddies doing who knows what, probably partying if anything. With him out of the house, and the others asleep, she can now make her move.

She initiated her idea in a heartbeat.

After researching one of the more prestigious bus travelling companies site, Lori managed to buy a ticket from here straight to Royal Woods. It was going to be full of a few stops in different cities. But screw it, she'd live. She had to see them again. These months were driving her nuts, she missed them all so much. Lincoln and Leni were on her mind a lot, especially the former. She could only wonder how things have been going for them, though she did have some guesses.

Refusing to waste a second, the girl gathered her belongings as quietly as she could. All of her clothes, bedding, hygienic supplies, and of course, her phone.

Following some serious tiptoeing, she made it out of the house without awaking anyone.

Lori passed the gang of cats and kept on moving. Despite the warmth of the summer night, she wore a hoodie in order to hide herself as she walked down the streets, not that anyone would recognize her anyways. Yet, she didn't want to take any chances. Once she made it there she would be free from this hellhole for good.

The constant walking felt endless, but she eventually arrived at the bus station about an hour later.

Lori's feet killed her as she waited patiently for her bus.

When it came on the deadline, she got on board quickly and managed to snag a window seat.

Her mind wandered while she began melting into the cushion of the bus seat. A wave of satisfaction hit her knowing that she is finally going home. It's been far too long, and she couldn't wait to get her hands on Lincoln. She felt determined to bombard him with hugs, kisses, and then some.

And for the first time in her life, she turned off her phone. Not only to save battery life, but to avoid the inevitable for the moment. Sooner or later, she is going to have to officially break up with Bobby.

But that could wait until she at least made it home. Still, it would be extremely difficult. Just thinking about it wrecked her nerves.

Nonetheless, she tried to remain on the bright side for the moment. "I'm almost home..." She thought, glaring out the window while passing many unfamiliar cities during the early morning.

A few hours flew by until she reached the final stop.

Lori stood up, holding her belongings and exited the bus alongside her fellow passengers.

She knew her hometown like the back of her hand. So, once she hopped off the bus, she walked on home as fast as she could.

It took some time, and Lori felt exhausted from her lengthy travel, but she made it!

She stood on the sidewalk, staring at her house in awe. It's been about ten months since she's last been there, but man, it seemed like ages.

Her family is totally unprepared, yet the surprise of her return will surely stun them, much to her delight.

And from there on, Lori Loud ambled to her front door and rang the doorbell.

While standing there waiting, she could hear each of the familiar sounds. The loudness, the chaos, everything. Things probably didn't change much since she's been gone. Knowing that brought her at ease. Home sweet home.

Moments later, Luna opened the door.

"Whoa..." She uttered, seeing Lori standing in front of her.

Amidst being conflicted by disbelief, she reached her arms out and gave her a big hug before inviting her in.

As Lori stepped inside the home, she got a look at the surroundings. Everything was like how she remembered. It felt just like the day she left.

Taking that in, and knowing what she did, she sighed. It's so great to be back.

As minutes of chatter went by, the others started coming in the living room.

"Hi, Lori!" Lola and Lana squeaked happily, running up to hug her.

She bent down and accepted them into her arms without hesitation.

"How have you two been?" She asked softly, focusing on both their sweet, beaming faces.

"We've been... good." Lola answered, smirking slyly.

"I bet you have." Lori winked, letting them go.

The girl scanned around and saw more family members crowding around.

They were all grinning. A missing piece to the puzzle made its way back into place. Even if only temporarily, or so they assumed.

Lisa then came down to the foot of the stairs.

"Greetings, eldest sibling. It's nice to see you've finally returned." She said.

Lori nodded, almost forgetting how formal and adult her young sister was.

She responded. "Thanks, Lisa. It's good to see you, too."

Lucy hovered behind Lisa, managing to smile for once.

"Hello, Lori." She greeted calmly.

Hey, Lucy." The girl said, unaware of what had been rolling around in the goth's dark mind for days now.

Sensing the commotion, Lynn rushed to the living room.

"What's up, Lori?" She spoke, giving her a high five while sporting a big smile.

"Nothing much, how about you? Did you earn some more sports trophies while I was away?" She asked, figuring that she did. She knew her siblings far too well.

"You know it!" The jock exclaimed pridefully.

Before another word was said, Luan showed up from the kitchen cradling Lily in her arms.

"Hey, Lori!" She squeaked happily as she approached her.

Luan released her grip and sent Lily into her sibling's arms.

"D'awww." Lori cooed, her heart melting at the sight of her baby sister. She could see and feel how much she's grown. Even then, all of them have, and some in more ways than one.

After she handed Lily to Luan, Rita and Lynn Sr. made their appearance.

"Lori!" They cried in unison.

The girl embraced her parents in a heartbeat. "I'm so glad to see you two."

"Likewise, honey." Rita said, patting Lori's back tenderly.

Lynn Sr. actually managed to forbear any tears joy. He took a deep breath, then asked. "So, how was it living with the Bobby's folks?"

"It was... alright. But I'm just glad to be here, even if it's only for a little bit." Lori replied, shuddering at her own lie. She wasn't ready to tell anyone what really happened, it wasn't the time to. Her whole family liked Bobby, and knowing the state of their relationship would only sour this moment.

Regardless, she felt all the love, and a little deja vu. However, the current circumstances were far more favorable. She's here to stay, even if everybody else doesn't even know, though they will pretty soon. For now, she has a lot to take care of.

Lori smiled while surrounded by every one of those familiar faces as they cheered. She loved them to bits, though she couldn't help but feel something was missing.

Thinking further, she glanced around at her family surrounding her. There were two key members nowhere to be found.

"Where's Lincoln and Leni?" She questioned.

"If I had to guess, they're probably upstairs in their room, dude." Luna answered.

"Their room?" Lori thought. "Oh, that's right..."

She shook it off as she grabbed her belongings and went upstairs to her old place. They must be there, and she had to be prepared for their reaction. Emotions tend to get out of hand at times. But now, it's expected and ultimately accepted.

Lori said not a word when she tapped on the entrance. Her voice is quite recognizable, and she would rather not ruin the surprise.

Shortly later, Lincoln opened the door, and his eyes sparkled while his jaw dropped wide enough to catch flies.

"Lori!" He squealed, practically throwing himself into her.

"Hey, Lincoln." Lori responded calmly as she hugged her little brother lovingly. The embrace felt tight enough to bend steel.

They held onto each other as Leni watched tearfully on the sidelines.

"Leni..." Lori spoke gently, letting go of the boy. "Come here."

The girl moved, almost stumbling from shock on her way to see her.

"How are you?" Lori asked, spreading her arms open for a hug.

Leni dove into her chest tearfully.

"I'm great." She sniffled. "I'm so happy you're home."

"I am, too." Lori stated, holding onto her and wiping away her tears.

While hugging Leni, her eyes drifted to Lincoln. She could see how he's grown, both a little in size and voice. He looked so cute, so joyous. She told him they had a lot of catching up to do, and that they did.

Although, she currently decided to spend some time with both him and Leni. Just to relax, and chit chat before doing anything special. But she had her plans, and occurrences that they weren't aware of yet.

Close to an hour later, Lori left and placed her luggage in Lincoln's old room. She wasn't fond of staying there, but she had no choice. Yet, she reminded herself that it's only temporary. After she speaks up and informs everyone of her actions, she'll claim her original place back. Until then, she had to make do.

Following some brief organizing, she became settled, and a bit parched.

Looking to acquire some relief, she headed to the kitchen to get something to drink.

Meanwhile, Luna feared about dropping a bomb on Lori so fast, but it's better sooner than later. She thought of going upstairs and confronting her about it.

The opportunity revealed itself when she spotted Lori coming downstairs.

She approached her sister, nearly sweating up a storm. She could feel the jitters overwhelming her before she even opened her mouth.

"What's up, Luna?" Lori asked, noticing her unusual anxiousness.

"Dude..." She replied, gesturing to her. "I need to talk to you about something, let's go to my room."

The girl's eyes widened, having never seen Luna acting like this. Something ailed her, and she had a slight idea on what it could be. It probably wasn't something minor.

From there, Lori ignored her own needs and accompanied the rocker upstairs without question.

Making it inside the room, Luna shut the door abruptly and had her big sister sit down beside her. She felt she would be better off somewhat comfortable in preparation for the bad news.

She turned, looking her dead in the eyes.

"Lincoln and Leni have been acting a little weird lately, dude." She mentioned, nervously scratching her arm.

"What do you mean?" Lori questioned curiously. She could never fully tell when she talked to her brother on the phone. But she did have some suspicions after checking Leni's swiftypic profile recently.

"I mean they have been acting all lovey dovey and stuff." She said.

"Really?" Lori's concentration remained in stone. If something's going on between those two, she'll have no choice but to put her foot down. It wouldn't be her first time doing so either.

"Yeah, those two are always together. Heck, even when I call shotgun Leni still makes sure Lincoln sit next to her on the way to school!" She complained.

"Hmmm..." Lori pondered. It's obvious those two have gotten closer without herself around. She did request Lincoln to keep an eye on her. Nonetheless, he's clearly done more than that.

"And there's something else I noticed about Leni." Luna spoke lightly.

"What about her?" Lori asked.

"Her rack has gotten way huge, n-not that I was checkin' her out or anything, I j-just..." She stuttered, blushing.

"Now that you mention it, her chest definitely felt bigger when I hugged her earlier." Lori became puzzled by that fact. She didn't understand how her breasts got larger, but she'll figure out later. As for now, she is still engrossed in hearing what else Luna knew.

"Are you the only one who knows about this?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Nah, you better talk to Lucy, dude. She knows a lot more than I do." Luna said honestly. "But I think she'd probably be too scared to approach you."

"Alright, I will, and you're coming with me, too." Lori ordered.

"Got it." Luna nodded, following her lead.

Lori wasn't given a choice. It's time to have a chat with her spooky little sister.

Both girls ambled across the hall to the goth's room. If Luna was right, she'd have some of her questions answered.

Lori peeked her head through the cracked door.

"Hey, Lori." Lucy greeted while sitting in the form of a cross on her bed and reading one of her poetry books.

"Hi." She said, moving inside and sealing the exit once ensuring Luna came in as well.

Lori stared at her little sister all distraught. She was dying to find out what she knew, even if the truth may be a hard pill to swallow.

"So, Luna tells me you know what's going on with Lincoln and Leni. I need to know everything." She uttered, lowering her voice as she approached her.

Knowing the seriousness of the situation, Lucy closed her book and decided to offer her full attention. She had a small tale to tell.

"Well, a few nights ago, I got up because I had some trouble sleeping. I was going to go into one of my dark places, but I saw a light shining in the living room." She spoke, doing her best to remember the event.

"A light?" Lori questioned.

"Yeah, the tv was on. Then I saw Lincoln and Leni huddled on the couch. They were only talking at first, yet the next thing I know, they started kissing very passionately." Lucy mentioned.

"They were making out..." Lori subconsciously brought a hand to rub her suddenly throbbing forehead. The mere image of Leni and Lincoln kissing plagued her mind.

"It looked like they were eating each other's faces." Lucy said, indirectly adding to fuel to the fire burning in her sister's head.

"I should have known..." Lori muttered angrily. She did her best to contain her rage, though now she really must set a lot of things straight here.

"Who else knows about this?" She asked, still fuming.

"Just me, Luna, Luan, and Lynn." The young girl stated.

"Alright, I will settle this, but I need to talk to Lynn and Luan before I do." Lori announced, standing tall above both her sisters. A wave of confidence flushed her in the moment. They weren't ones to disobey, and she remained faithful that she could right this wrong. She had to.

Understanding the word, Luna hustled, getting Lynn and Luan to both meet in the room.

A minute later, the three arrived and sat down on Lucy's bed.

They kept focused on their oldest sister. They were recently informed that she had something very important to say.

With all eyes on her, Lori declared. "Alright, girls, listen up. I'm gonna talk to Lincoln about this and put an end to it. NONE of you, are going to interfere. Keep your mouths shut and let me handle this. Got it?"

Lynn, Luan, Lucy, and Luna nodded in response. Hearing her fierce tone certainly caught their attention. Do what she says, or pay for it.

"Good. Now, if you all don't mind, I need to go pay Lincoln a little visit." She mentioned while making her exit.

Lori needed answers from him. Any information she'd get from Leni about this situation could wait until tomorrow. She must hear each side of the story, to truly find out how this began, and she felt convinced that neither of them would dare lie to her.

After stomping out of Lynn and Lucy's chamber, she headed over to Leni's.

Going down the other side of the hall, Lori arrived and knocked on the door.

"Lincoln." She said roughly.

"Come in!" Leni chirped.

Following her say, Lori walked in, finding the boy and girl relaxing together on her old bed.

"Hey, Lori." They greeted in unison.

She didn't want to stall things any longer.

"Lincoln, we need to talk... alone." She said, side eyeing Leni.

The boy quirked an eyebrow. Her tone sounded like she was stifling a deep frustration. Realizing that, he became quite curious and anxious.

"Alright." He spoke, getting up to see what's up.

"Wait!" Leni cried, stopping him in his tracks.

"Oh, sorry!" Lincoln apologized.

He went and gave his ditzy blonde sister a little hug before leaving the room. He wasn't sure what Lori wanted at the moment, yet he feared it. He sensed jealously, and knew he Lori was highly prone to it.

Following hugging each other tightly for a moment, they let go.

"Bye, Lincy, see you in a bit..." She said, practically pouting. She welcomed Lori's return, yet had a strange feeling that something unfavorable might happen here.

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon." Lincoln assured, smiling.

Lori rolled her eyes at them, envy was slowly causing her blood to boil. But if everything went as she planned, she'd get these two to cut it out and get her boy back. Or at least, come to an agreement of some sort. One of these options needed to happen for her sake.

Placing her hand on his shoulder, Lori guided him out of her old room and into his own.

When they got there, she opened the door and had him walk in first.

The girl closed it rather roughly and set her sights on him.

Lori stood firm against the door, purposely blocking it off, letting him know he can't run from her. Things needed to be discussed here and now.

Her movements caused Lincoln to almost lose his nerve. Feeling her wrath remained one of his bigger fears and now he was set to face it. Sadly, he didn't have time to write out his will.

Lori let out a heavy sigh and wiped her hair back.

"Alright, Lincoln, spill it. What's been going on with you and Leni? I know there's something. Lucy said she saw you two making out a few nights ago."

"She WHAT-" Lincoln shouted, cringing at the volume of his cracking voice and his failure to keep calm.

"Keep it down!" Lori scowled in frustration.

"Sorry..." He mumbled.

Regaining her thoughts, she continued. "Just answer me, please. I want the truth and only the truth."

"You told me to take care of Leni. That's what I was doing and then..." He spoke, already feeling goosebumps rise on his skin.

"Then what?" Lori asked, curious to know how this started. Her ever growing jealousy wanted her to find out everything. Every little detail, no matter how explicit.

"We... got really close. She asked me to move in with her because she wanted a roommate. She missed you so much, we both did." Lincoln explained. It felt better getting this off his chest. However, in the back of his mind, he worried Lori would take it out on him, or even Leni.

"How close?" The girl inquired.

"Uh..." Lincoln uttered, hesitating. The answer to this question was going to be thorough and incredibly difficult to speak. He even began to sweat from nervousness.

"What did you do with her? I want to know everything, Lincoln." Lori demanded. It frustrated her just thinking about what she has been missing out on. Whatever it was, she needed to be informed for her own good.

"We did... a lot. We hugged, kissed..." Lincoln nervously mumbled, walking on eggshells.

"Go on..." Her attention got caught. She saw him hesitating, but she knew he would spill it, even if it is difficult to confess.

"Then one night, I did what you had me do before. I started sucking on her breasts. She loved it so much, she said it made her feel like a mommy." His heart skipped beats while he spilled his guts out to her.

She groaned. "Goddamn it, Lincoln."

The boy grounded his teeth in fear. "I'm sorry, I..."

Lori shrugged his apology off. "That's not all, right?"

Lincoln shook his head reluctantly. "No, there's one last thing."

"Spit it out, twerp." Lori hissed, holding her hands on her hips and fuming from disappointment. No matter what he says, she must contain her rage.

Lincoln gulped anxiously, taking a second to get himself together.

"We... had sex." He immediately closed his eyes after uttering that small, yet meaningful word. A slap, or punch would surely be headed his way. Or so he assumed.

Lori tightened her fists in anger.

"I should have known." She muttered, turning away from him.

"I didn't know things were gonna go that far." He said weakly.

In a sudden jolt, the girl turned around and pulled his collar, sending him colliding into her chest.

She peered at him frustratingly. Her face demanded even more despite him having just spilled his guts to her.

Lincoln's distraught face made her grip loosen. He became nearly on the verge of shedding tears.

Noticing that, Lori stopped herself before she did something regrettable.

She sighed, containing her anger.

"It's... not your fault." She said while getting down on one knee.

"It's not?" Lincoln questioned, his body remaining clinched as he flinched from every word, or movement she made.

"No." She responded gently. "I don't have any right to blame you for loving Leni."

"I love you, too, Lori." He admitted, wiping his eyes and getting his act together. "I just... couldn't deny her of anything. And I liked making her happy."

Lori nodded, appreciating his honesty and intent on not letting emotions overwhelm her.

She tried her best, but then a certain name fell on her ears.

"But... what about Bobby? Aren't you still with him?" Lincoln asked, realizing she hasn't said a peep about him since she's been back.

"Not really." She uttered bluntly.

"What do you mean?" He questioned.

"I'm going to break up with him very soon." Lori stated as her expression soured.

"Why?" Lincoln asked, extremely curious yet mildly surprised. His big sister was the same girl who always gushed over Bobby. She would sometimes spend her whole day texting and talking to him on the phone. Hearing those words baffled him even despite some of the things he's done recently.

"Because he wasn't letting me come home!" She yelled, stomping her foot. "Every time I tried he would come up with a lame excuse and go out of his way to keep me seeing you. I gave him one final chance and he blew it."

Lincoln took it all in. He remembered how devastated both of them were when she couldn't come home for christmas, and then spring break, too. Those months apart were completely new, yet very disheartening for the two.

"My patience is shot and I'm done playing games, Lincoln. You are going to meet me here tonight, 11pm sharp." Lori commanded.

Lincoln had a good idea of what she planned, but went ahead and asked regardless of looking foolish. "For what?"

"I'll tell you what." She hissed through her teeth. "You're gonna do me, just like you've been doing Leni. Hug me, kiss me and literally fill me up with your love, Lincoln."

He shuddered at that last statement. Forget his previous anxiety, she was downright terrifying! Being away from home, and him, made her far more temperamental than usual.

Before he said another word, Lori continued by holding her hand out to him. "Deal?"

"Yeah, deal." He said, shaking her hand and virtually coughing up a lung. Geez, this will be a rough night. The first two visits were already something else, especially the latter, even though he capitalized on it.

But now, Lori expected something more. Not being in close contact with him for so long left her starved. Whatever forms of affection she shared with Bobby weren't half as good anymore. She need every little piece of Lincoln, to suck him completely dry of all of his ardor.

She let go of him and spoke. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear."

The boy stared at her, maintaining eye contact while thinking of the upcoming hours. He's gonna have to figure out how to do this even more discreetly knowing Leni's deep clinginess to him.

When she turned from him and proceeded to leave, her voice trailed off. "I can't wait to fuck you..."

Lincoln thought nervously. "Did she just cuss?"

* * *

Lori had gotten her anger out. Yet, the stress still weighed down on her shoulders. She couldn't wait for tonight, to finally have him.

Until then, she intended to do some catching up with a little friendly round of gaming. It's been far too long since they've actually bonded.

Lori made it to the living room, miraculously finding Lincoln by himself. There couldn't be a better time for this. With that in mind, she went in for the kill.

Much like the first encounter, he was focused on playing, oblivious to his surroundings. He practically drowned the whole world out while he mashed buttons.

His tongue hung out of his mouth as he got more into it, doing away and sharpening up his skills.

Deja vu occurred when Lori walked right in front of the tv screen.

"Are you ready?"

"I thought you told me tonight?" Lincoln asked, pausing the game abruptly.

"Shhh, not that! I meant for a round of gaming." She responded with a hint of vexation.

"I thought you were done playing games." He countered, poking fun much to her dismay.

Lori scoffed. "You know what I mean, twerp. Now, let's play."

"Alright." Lincoln accepted the challenge.

"Good. I hope you're ready to lose again." Lori laughed, maintaining her cocky attitude from their previous session. She always knew just how to get him riled up.

"Not happening, sis." Lincoln retorted calmly. He wasn't going to face defeat again. This is the perfect chance to avenge himself.

Lori smirked as she sat down, shoving herself close to him and hardly giving him any elbow space.

After selecting their usual characters, Lincoln chose a map to battle on.

"You are going down..." He thought, smiling while waiting for the match to begin.

"Round 1... Fight!"

The boy was on fire. All of his attacks hit on point, causing Lori to be annihilated in a matter of seconds. He practically breezed right through her.

She wasn't set back, or surprised. She felt beyond rusty, but even then, she planned to bite back hard.

"Round 2... Fight!"

Everything went fell apart for Lincoln this time around. Almost nothing landed as Lori obliterated him with multiple combos. And her confidence rose a bit, if she can manage to repeat that again she'll win.

He felt discouraged, but didn't plan on to give up. The final round is his last chance of redemption. If he can pull it off, the satisfaction will be indescribable.

"Round 3... Fight!"

Punches, kicks, dashes, everything got dished out in the final rounds. Moves were countered, blocked while the kids both had flustered faces and twitching hands as they got too into it.

When they eventually reached the point of sudden death, he managed to finish her off with an aerial kick in the face.

"Yes!" Lincoln cheered. Finally, he had avenged his tragic loss to her! He became so happy, so smug.

Lori clapped, only adding to his new formed ego. She lost, yet she wasn't disappointed by any means. Overall, it made sense seeing how long it's been since she's played. But there was something else about that smile she had, something really off.

The girl leaned into his ear and whispered sensually. "You won, twerp. But so have I..."

The boy shivered, hearing the pure lust in her voice.

After a quick double take of her surroundings, she gripped his crotch and added. "I'll be getting my prize tonight."

Lincoln held her hand awkwardly as he stared around paranoid.

"Yeah..." He said meekly, feeling his own skin crawling.

Noticing his nervousness, Lori let go of him.

She grinned, realizing how much cuter he looked when he's distraught.

Deciding to leave him be before ravaging him tonight, Lori left and went to her room. She planned to relax, and fantasize about the upcoming reality until then.

In the meantime, Lincoln kept on gaming. He had won, but he still needed to carve his skills. She did destroy him one round, so it definitely wouldn't hurt to practice some more.

Lori also won in her own way, and she certainly planned to get her spoils tonight. She expected him to be able to handle her in the upcoming round. The very one that settles everything.

* * *

Following a little reunion dinner, Lori decided to prepare for tonight by taking a nice, hot shower. Not only for what was to come, but for the fact that she hadn't taken one in over a day. Her hair was a mess, and her skin felt filthy due to dried sweat she encountered during those strolls. Even though what she had in mind would essentially defeat the purpose, she needed to do it anyways. She'd rather not risk waking anyone up around the time Lincoln is with her, despite the fact that showering before bed seemed literally pointless.

The girl quickly made her way to the bathroom.

She turned the doorknob, discovering it was unlocked. She became use to it usually being occupied with a line like an amusement park ride.

Lori went inside, snagging a white towel out of the cabinet and placing it on the toilet.

She then ran the water, leaving her hand out it in to get a feel of the temperature.

Once feeling that warmth, she stepped in the shower and started to clean herself thoroughly.

Lori scrubbed her whole body using some coconut scented body wash.

She began with her neck and breasts, then worked down from there.

She closed her eyes, smiling while imagining Lincoln was the one cleaning her. His cute little hands rubbing all over her beautiful body. The fantasy itself was far too good, but now she is set to turn it into reality. This night needed to be perfect no matter what. Her ultimate desire must be achieved and then some for her own sake.

Moving on, Lori dumped out some shampoo into her palm, then rubbed it her hair thoroughly.

She ran her nails through her scalp while the water clashed against her hair.

A sigh of relief came out of her as she realized how clean she already felt, but even that wouldn't discourage her from getting down and dirty tonight.

Then Lori glanced at her crotch. She had let her garden grow a little bit wild. Personally, she could never stand having too much hair anywhere. Despite being peeved at Lincoln about what he's been doing with Leni, she didn't want him to be growing a thicker mustache when eating her out. That's one thing she had in mind for sure. Even during the second encounter, she wondered if he would've been willing to go there had she slept on her back. Still, she would surely insist upon it now.

She tiptoed out of the shower and fished out a fresh razor.

Lori quickly hopped back in under the downpour and commenced shaving her vagina, swiftly eliminating any hairs she spotted.

The girl peeked down and saw the amount she cut cluttering around the drain.

"Gross..." She whispered.

She continued, letting multiple strips of hair between her lower lips meet the same fate.

Afterwards, Lori looked at her slit, noticing how divine it looked. She couldn't wait to see the boy's mouth latched on it, and his cock shoved inside it.

Chuckling at her own enthusiasm, she killed the water and stepped on out.

She dried herself roughly, then got changed in a matter of seconds.

Lori exited the restroom, sauntering casually over to Lincoln's room. The very space she'll stay, waiting to play. However, there's something she must do before the foreplay.

Once arriving near the door, she barged in and collapsed on the bed.

Laying flat on her back, she let out an uneasy sigh and said. "I can't wait any longer..."

Lori stared at her phone, spotting the time.

It was 9pm, not much longer now and Lincoln would be here. Knowing that there's only two hours left to go, she decided to get this thing finally taken care of.

She saw the missed messages and calls from Bobby. "Where are you? Why aren't you answering my calls?" A lot of them were similar to lines like that. She couldn't leave him hanging anymore. This had to be dealt with it.

Lori began by typing normally instead of using shortcuts or emojis. She explained why she left... and why she's never returning.

It is an emotionally draining task, but she had to do it. Her feelings for him were too far gone. Alongside the fact that he wasn't letting her do what she wanted, which wasn't much.

Her hands shook with each press of a button. She had poured her heart out into each message, spilling the truths she could tell and everything she felt in this moment. ...And it just became words on a screen.

Lori wondered if calling him, letting her voice be heard would have been the better call. But she couldn't handle that type of pressure and stress. She never wanted to do something like this ever again. With things how they are now, odds were she wouldn't have to, though the ride won't always be so easy.

She didn't love Bobby now, but she did at one point, and thinking of the past nearly caused her to break. Things were good at first. But another came along and she moved on...

Lori took one final glance at the words before hitting send and lifting a massive weight off her shoulders.

She had her alarm set to 11pm, and planned to take a little nap. It's not like she had anything else seeing how texting Bobby would no longer be a thing.

Lori placed her phone down and turned over on her side.

She let her mind wander onto something more positive. Like Lincoln, she can't wait to see him during his nocturnal visit, and to have him whole.

Keeping that boy in her thoughts and heart, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The third visit was about to begin.

Lincoln rolled over in bed next to Leni, reaching for his phone and taking a peek at the clock.

It was 11pm, time to go! Of course, that is easier said than done.

In order to avoid awaking his lover, he maneuvered slowly out of the bed.

Once his feet hit the carpet, Lincoln lifted himself up, hoping the vibrations wouldn't disturb sleeping beauty.

Standing straight up, he looked at Leni, his large shadow casting over her. Bless her heart, she was out cold. A conflicting guilt overwhelmed him. He would essentially be cheating on her, but his obligation to Lori's needs got to him. Everything they spoke of earlier was accurate. She fought hard to get back home, so it's time to give her what she wanted the most.

Lincoln gulped nervously as he walked, seeking to leave the room stealthily.

The boy reached the door and opened it.

He glanced at Leni to see if she got disturbed by the creaking sounds of it.

She didn't appear to be, thankfully. Realizing that, he shut it carefully before heading to where the lustful Lori waits.

Lincoln arrived at his destination.'

He walked inside the place and shut the door gently.

Then he heard Lori's voice.

"Lock it." She ordered while laying under the covers, resting on her side and placing a hand on her hip.

Lincoln did as told and locked the door quickly, then he turned to face his big sister.

The girl gestured for him to come forth. She felt more than ready for this, and for him. She had the power to control and arrange how this will occur.

Obeying, he made his way towards her, crawling on the bed.

Lori maintained eye contact with him, waiting for him to get close enough to her.

When he ended up in the preferred range, she completely tossed her covers to the side.

Her nude body nearly caused his eyes to bug out. Judging from that, she really wasn't playing around.

"Are you ready for me?" She asked casually.

Lincoln nodded in response. It'd been so long since he's seen her beautiful body.

He couldn't contain himself as he instantly became erect. His penis started attempting to poke a hole straight through his pajamas.

Regardless, the boy moved closer and held on to the bed frame while he puckered his lips, motioning them towards Lori.

His eyes shot open upon feeling a palm to his mouth.

"I forgot to mention, I'm gonna need you to massage me first. My body's really sore, especially my legs, I had to walk to and from separate bus stations just to get home." She said.

"Oh, sure thing, Lori." His reply was awkward, though he hadn't seen that coming. However, he was no novice to massaging. He had plenty of practice with Leni. But he wondered if touching Lori would feel any different than what he became use to.

Disregarding that notion, Lincoln rubbed his hands together quickly, playfully sticking his tongue out while he focused on where to begin. Ideally, he would have to go from top to bottom.

Lori ended up meeting him halfway by sitting up on her knees and turning her back to him.

"Start with my shoulders, twerp. Then work your way down." She commanded. It was the logical place to begin. Even if they weren't particularly sore, she still wanted to feel his hands all over her.

Lincoln capitalized in a heartbeat by clenching his warms hands around her neck, pressing and rubbing them as firmly as he could.

Lori smiled, feeling his affectionate touch.

She cooed. "That feels nice~"

Lincoln sighed. He had been hitting the right spot, but he needed to keep going.

Having that on his mind, he traveled towards her back and palmed each section of skin he could manage.

His soft touch did the girl wonders. She could sense his hands almost melting into her skin, mixing and conjoining as one.

Satisfied, Lori kicked her feet up in enjoyment.

She let out a little giggle before speaking up again. "Go lower, Lincy. My butt could use a good rub down."

"Alright." Lincoln whispered, feeling strangely nervous. It generally felt like deja vu whenever he had a plump rear in sight during the night. Only this time, he was openly invited them to knead them. Lori certainly needed it.

The boy commenced rubbing her buns, marveling at the size of them. It's really been longer than it seems. His previous hunger for them mostly faded, but it was wonderful getting to feel them again.

Lori wiggled her hips, letting her cheeks flap like a bird's wings to further entice Lincoln.

He went all out, squeezing them roughly, making sure he didn't miss an inch of her goods.

Moments passed on while he kept his enthusiasm going strong.

But Lori sought to move on from here. The best has yet to come...

"Alright, alright, that's good, Lincy. Now, are you really ready?" She asked again.

"Yeah..." Lincoln uttered. He felt butterflies in stomach just thinking of what they were gonna do. He loved her as he did Leni, which made him wonder what comes next for all them. The whole thought of aftermath of this made him slightly uneasy.

Getting himself together and following through, he crawled over towards her.

Once in close vicinity, he wrapped his arms around and kissed her on the lips.

Lori countered by pushing him even closer to her.

They invaded each other's mouths using their wet, slippery tongues and tasted their combined essence.

When they ended their kiss, Lori spoke breathlessly. "Keep going, Lincy."

Lincoln did so without wasting his own breath.

Beginning from her neck, he dragged his lips on her milky skin until he reached her breasts.

After making contact, he glanced at her and smiled.

Lori chortled as she watched him assault her right tit with his tongue.

Lincoln licked her nipple in a clockwise motion, causing it to harden from his warm touch.

He could sense her breath rate increasing as he continued.

The boy ogled at her again, keeping eye contact as he commenced sucking on her breasts. It was as if he didn't blink even once. His glistening, brown eyes just stared back at her.

Lori didn't know what to think. They barely started and he already drove her wild. Goodness, dumping Bobby was probably the best, albeit toughest decision she's ever made.

Keeping his momentum, he moved his tongue down her navel and towards her womanhood.

Right before he reached the sweet spot, Lori spoke to him again, biting her lip lewdly. "I hope you're hungry."

His eyes shot open, he wasn't sure exactly what she meant.

Although, he found out once he noticed she was pointing to her vagina.

That was it. Lincoln actually never got a chance to explore that cave.

"Go on." Lori said, smirking.

Lincoln obeyed, ducking his head down to her muff at a leisurely pace.

When he faced it, a warmth generated off of those lower lips to the point of somewhat breathing on his face. She was ready.

Doing what he must, the boy dove in mouth agape and kissed the target.

The cold touch of his lips on her nether ones caused Lori to flinch and giggle.

Seeing she was already enjoying it, Lincoln went deeper, plunging his tongue inside her walls.

He licked relentlessly, trying to acquire a thrilling pace with a flushed face.

Perceiving his zeal, Lori improvised by grabbing by his cowlick and shoving his face even closer. She wanted him to dig in and taste as much of her as possible. It will be one he wouldn't forget.

His tongue still recklessly whirled inside her. The sounds of saliva and juices colliding around his mouth hummed in his ears.

Lincoln finally ceased, raising his head up and glaring at Lori.

Her face became a bloody red. She needed more, she needed every bit of him that she could get in one session. For all of that time being separated from him, this was her destiny. She had to make it overcome anytime she lost with him.

Lori maintained her position on her back, feeling super cozy and dangerously horny.

Lincoln stared at her as she formed a devious grin.

She wanted him figure out what she desired next.

Lincoln could see his strands of saliva still on her lips, causing them to glisten.

Refusing to keep his love starved sister waiting, he motioned towards her.

Lori spread herself like butter as she watched his every move.

While on his knees, Lincoln held his penis and aimed it down to her yearning slit.

Carefully, he pushed into her tight walls, gaining a first feel of her.

Lori let out a deep, breathy moan.

"He's finally inside me." She thought, grinning.

Hearing her enjoyment, Lincoln went in all the way before getting into a missionary position.

He pounded her with no intention of quitting soon. He went in and out, nonstop, repeatedly familiarizing himself with Lori's core.

The boy edged his weight down, putting a bit more pressure in each penetration.

His testicles slapped against her every time he went in, even from the slightest motion as well.

Lincoln became lost in thought as he screwed her. His feelings were strong, and exploring Lori's inner beauty made them more robust. When he did this with Leni, it felt just as sincere and pleasurable.

Feeling it again alongside another whom he loved caused him to increase his speed. He needed to unload in her, as an apology and a gift.

Lincoln moans became increasingly audible with each thrust. His passion was unparalleled, and he showed no signs of hesitating either. He sought to finish inside Lori just as she expected and desired.

The simple thought of winding up pregnant wasn't on the girl's mind, though odds are she prepared herself in advance to prevent such a thing. However, her little brother is the only person she would ever allow to knock her up. But the time for that certainly wasn't now.

Lori might have missed out on taking his virginity, but this was worth every moment. Feeling his length pushing in, and resting in her vaginal walls felt fantastic.

Lincoln formed a bear hug around her when he bottomed out.

Their love parts were interlocked while his rod forcibly pumped itself.

His testicles contracted as he began spilling his seed into his sister's fresh, fertile womb.

Wads of semen seeped in her, flowing gently like a river through her tunnel of love.

Lori's eyes flickered when she felt every bit of the liquid drench inside her. The warmth of it all became something else entirely.

"Ahh..." Lincoln groaned, feeling a slight pain from having drained his sack.

Afterwards, Lori took a peek at the damage done. Her lips were soaked, flared and reeked of his semen.

She noticed bits of it oozing out of her as she grinned at the realization that this really was worth the wait. Better yet, with the way things are now, this would be ongoing and essentially endless.

Lincoln picked himself up off of her and went to sit on the edge of the bed.

His breath became ragged from the fervent lovemaking.

If this was all she had in mind, she definitely got her money's worth out of him. He let that thought rattle in his mind before getting up.

Lori saw how fatigued he was. She certainly felt the same. Yet, using her last drip of energy, she decided to have one last act of fun.

"Oooh, look what you did to your big sister, you little pervert!" She exclaimed, pointing at her post sexed vagina.

"Wh-what?" Lincoln panicked, feeling a fear that made the hairs on his arms stand up.

Lori got a big kick out of his reaction. He looked so distraught, so fooled into actually believing her.

"I'm just messing with you." She assured, grinning smugly.

"Oh...OH." The dumbfounded realization hit him like a brick. Although, he was so serious when in action a minute ago that an unexpected dash of humor became quite the closer.

"Come here." Lori ordered.

He scooted over to her. What is it now? They had just done almost everything they could have. What else did she desire?

Lori brought him in her arms and kissed him, not even minding where his mouth had been before. In fact, she swore she tasted a little of herself on his lips.

She then released him from her loving grasp.

"Go to bed, Lincy boo boo bear."

Lincoln nodded, realizing it's been a long time since she's called him that.

"Good night, Lori." The boy responded, smiling.

"Good night." She said warmly.

Lincoln got up and ambled back to Leni's room.

He opened her door and soon snuck into bed, managing to not awaken her.

He was overwhelmed by exhaustion, so he passed out the moment his head hit the pillow. Tomorrow would certainly give him plenty to think about. He wondered if any big changes will be made regarding his relations with both older sisters. Hopefully, there wouldn't be a romantic fallout.

As for Lori, she remained in the aftermath of their intense sex. Normally, something like this would gross her out. But words couldn't explain how satisfied she was in this moment. Not to mention, how tired she felt. She had a long trip back home, and some passionate sex to top it all off. If she thought she is sore now, tomorrow is going to be a rude awakening for her. Regardless, she really could use some rest.

Looking to do so, she laid down and closed her eyes.

After exhaling a large breath, she fell asleep. No matter what she reeked of, or whatever pain that may follow, the reality of being filled and fulfilled meant the world to her.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Here it is, the final update for A Loving Sacrifice. I should have had this story wrapped up last year, but with one shot ideas taking over, I couldn't find the will to work on it. I am very confident on this chapter, I think it's much much better than the previous one. And I am going through a rough patch currently, so this thing was literally written with my sweat and tears. Also, keep in mind, I would recommend familiarizing yourself with Urine Trouble and Nocturnal Feast if some of you haven't, I think it's rather important. Anyways, thank you all for reading, supporting, reviewing and everything. I like creating content, and it means a lot to me especially if people enjoy what I do.**

* * *

The following afternoon.

Lori had to prepare herself for this special talk. Her chat with Lincoln had some bumps, and there was no telling how this next one would go. She could see Leni fighting back, but also caving in. She couldn't predict the outcome, yet she had secretly hoped to work this out.

Even though Leni did have sex with Lincoln first, Lori was now home again, and she had no plans to leave. Being in charge again, she could surely turn things around, keep things from falling apart, and eliminate any suspicions. It's all she needed to do... for now, at least.

However, as she thought about her little sister, she became worried. The notion of Lincoln actually getting her pregnant, and the fallout that might spawn from it plagued her mind. There would be no excuses, and knowing her, she wouldn't be able contain her excitement. She would embrace finally getting a baby, something she's always desired so dearly.

Lori sighed, getting ready to make her move.

She headed over to her room. Time to confront, and test Leni. She had to know everything, despite what the boy told her. Both sides of the story needed to fall on her very ears.

Lori stepped inside, only to see the girl humming softly while brushing her hair. It was a daily routine for her, so there's nothing out of the norm currently.

Funnily enough, Leni immediately sensed her presence and turned around.

"Oh, hey, Lori." She greeted casually.

"How are you doing, Leni?" Lori asked.

"I'm great!" She responded, her tone being more joyous than usual.

"Glad to hear that, but there's something we really need to talk about..." Lori gestured her to come forth.

Leni ceased brushing and focused on her sister. She looked so worried, so exhausted. Judging from that, it had to be something pretty serious.

And not wanting to disobey, she approached her.

Lori sat down at the end of her bed, awaiting for Leni to join her so they can get down to business.

The younger girl popped a squat, scooting next to her sister. She sensed her mood shifted in a negative way.

She could only wonder if she did something wrong. "Is Lori mad at me?" She wished it wasn't true, but had to wait for the answer. Whatever it is, she'll get through it. They both will.

"Leni..." Lori began softly. "I know what's been going on with you and Lincoln. I know what you two have been doing together."

"How did you find out?" She asked.

"I asked Lincoln, he told me... everything." Lori mentioned as she grabbed Leni's hand, squeezing it. Her presence intimidated the girl, not that she really intended it to.

"Are you mad at me?" She questioned, trembling. If there was one thing she and Lincoln had in common, it was there fear of angering their big sister. Then again, pretty much all of their siblings felt the same in that regard.

Lori sighed. After thinking about it, Lincoln technically did do what she told him to. Leni was actually happy and he made it possible, though not just by pleasing her sexually either. He went above and beyond, even if the obligation quickly transformed into a new, lustful beast altogether.

"No, it's okay. I'm not mad at you. If anything, I've been worried about you. But it seems Lincoln has been more than a brother to both of us." She mentioned, nearly chuckling.

"Yeah, he has..." Leni agreed, recalling everything he did for her, from small to large while she was in charge. Hardly a dull moment came to her when they truly hit it off. It was wonderful, but with her sister back she wasn't certain of what comes next... yet.

Then something hit the girl like a ton of cement.

"Wait, he has?"

Lori swallowed hard. "He never told you about him and I, did he?"

She shook her head in disapproval.

Feeling the weight of guilt topple her, Lori rubbed her temple. She understood why he didn't tell Leni, but sorta wished he did. Then again, that could have also made the situation more complicated than it already is. Either way, she had to get it out to her and felt faithful that this wouldn't end on a sour note.

"I've had deep feelings for Lincoln since last year and I just..." Lori breathed in, seeking to get this off her chest here and now.

As she struggled to catch her voice, the visions of everything they did together piled up in her mind. Explaining in thorough detail wasn't crucial in her opinion, she only needed to get to her point.

"Look, you and I love him in the exact same way. And I won't allow anyone to take him away from us."

Us. That word caught her attention specifically, aside from all the facts Lori spat.

"So, that means we can share him, right?" Leni asked. It was something she never imagined before, sharing her Lincy. Although, if she had to with someone, it would definitely be Lori. There was simply no better choice.

"Of course, but we have to keep it low key. Luna, Luan, Lynn and Lucy have already been suspicious of you two. If we want this to work between the three of us, we can't be affectionate to him outside of this room, got it?"

Leni fixated on Lori, absorbing her words and feeling eager for her to continue saying more on the matter.

"That means we can't kiss Lincoln, hug him, hold his hand or have sex with him unless we're in here. Understand?" The idea of the latter managed to worry her. Being caught kissing is one thing, but she was grateful those two weren't dumb or horny enough to try screwing in the living room that one night. Thankfully, they knew better.

"You don't mind that if he and I do those kind of things in here?" She asked, finally managing a smile.

"Just as long as you let me join in." Lori laughed, blushing from the fantasy itself, and adding it to her mental to do list.

"That totes can work!" Leni exclaimed. Any fear of losing him became calmed. It was a win win really, a great compromise. The only job they have to do is keep their affairs behind closed doors. With Lori here, that wasn't going to be hard accomplish. Especially seeing how the other girls went to her about the situation first instead of their parents.

As she sat there alongside her pretty, younger sister, another thing came to mind.

"But... Lincoln has to move back into his old room." She uttered as she thought about keeping things in line.

"Oh..." Leni pouted. That was one thing she was hoping to avoid. She enjoyed the boy's company more than a new wardrobe. She could snuggle to him close to death if she couldn't contain herself, and just being around him in the dead of night, where most eyes rest, he was a struggle to resist. She loved him as much as her big sister did. Nonetheless, this decision is for the best.

"That doesn't mean he can't sleep in here. He can, but we can't be too obvious about it." Lori mentioned.

She nodded, completely understanding the deal.

"Also, there's something else..." Lori said, her voice trailing off. It seemed like once one thing got addressed, another needed to be as well. Too many unspoken words, plus undone deeds needed to be said and done.

"What is it?" Leni questioned.

"I have something for you." She said, scratching her shoulder nervously. It's not easy, yet she had to give her this to find the truth.

"Oooh, is it a present?" Leni asked excitedly.

"Well, no, it's... hang on." The girl murmured, walking to the side of the bed to grab her bag.

She fiddled through it until she found what she needed.

Her stomach turned when she pulled it out. It was a spare pregnancy test she kept in case something happened between her and Bobby. Despite taking the pill, she didn't want to take any risks. Bearing a child is no matter to take lightly.

Fearful that Leni might be doing just that, she confronted the girl while holding the device.

She squinted at the item. "What's that?"

"A pregnancy test. I need you to take it, alright?" Lori said, handing it over to her.

As Leni held in it her hands, worry invaded her face.

"How do I use it?" She questioned anxiously.

Lori gulped.

"You have to pee on it." She mentioned, her voice both nervous and serious.

Leni's eyes widened. "I'm scared..."

"Don't be. Just do it now, get it over with so we both know, okay? And don't let anyone see you." Lori said stiffly.

The girl nodded, her hands already shaking from distress. They both needed the answer, though their reactions may vary.

As discreetly as she could, Leni left and hurried to the bathroom.

After getting there, she locked the door and dropped her undies to the floor.

Then she sat on the toilet and began peeing in a rushed manner.

Leni slipped the test under her stream, coating it in her urine.

Her chest heaved from anxiety taking over while she glared at her crotch. She felt like she was gonna completely lose it, the deciding factor being too much to handle, and her personal dream now potentially hanging by a thread.

However, she kept on going.

Right when Leni finished peeing, she lost her grip and dropped the test in the toilet.

"Dang it!" She cried, witnessing it soaking in her mess.

Securing herself, she dipped her hand in and grabbed it.

"Gross..." She muttered as pee dripped on her hands.

Leni looked at the symbol, confused as to what the answer was.

"Am I pregnant?" She thought.

The truth lied with Lori. Shortly realizing that, the girl flushed the toilet, washed her hands, and then paced back into her room.

Leni soon faced her sister as she held the pregnancy test anxiously.

"You did it? Let me see it." She demanded.

Leni handed it over to her hesitantly.

"Ew, this whole thing is drench in your pee. What happened?" Lori asked, frowning as she wiped the liquid on her shorts. She could always wash her hands and change later, but more important issues must be dealt with presently. Even then, she doesn't have the right to feel troubled by urine seeing the favor she once had Lincoln do for her.

"I dropped it." Leni answered, her face flustering in embarrassment.

Lori shrugged that off and read the test, ignoring the stench of urine now lingering on her fingers.

A sigh of relief escaped her lips. "Leni, you're not pregnant."

"I'm... not?"

"No." Lori smiled, feeling her heart relax upon realizing how close that call was.

Leni became speechless, and turned white as a ghost.

She looked down while feeling her stomach, knowing that no beautiful, pure child was growing inside her womb.

As she kept her gaze averted, Lori grew concerned.

"Hey, look at me." She ordered.

Leni picked her head up as tears welled up in her eyes.

"I'm not pregnant. I'm not having the beautiful baby I've dreamed about."

"Leni..." She spoke, softening her tone as she witnessed her dismay.

In a split second, the girl began bawling her pretty blue eyes out.

"Stop crying." Lori demanded as anger and frustration suddenly started to meld inside her.

"Why!?" Leni questioned in a fury of heartache with a quivering lip.

"Hey!" Lori shouted, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Listen to me, you having a baby with Lincoln would only complicate things for us. You're too young, and you wouldn't be capable of hiding it from the others." She stated, trying to contain her irritability as well as show some minimal tough love.

Leni's vision blurred from excess tears dripping out, and the combination of a damaged heart. She tried to get it together, but needed assistance now more than ever.

Feeling a clash of contradicting emotions, Lori held her close. "I care about you. I love you, just as much as Lincoln does."

Hearing that hit Leni hard as she stared deeply into her sister's eyes. Yet, she couldn't find any words worth speaking.

"Do you understand? I'm here now, I have to protect you, I love you." Lori said, feeling on the verge of crying herself. The pain of seeing a loved one saddened always hurt her.

"I'm sorry..." Leni broke the embrace, plopping down on her bed and covering her face in shame.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." She croaked.

Lori sighed, fighting her own distress as she knelt next to her. "Oh, Leni, you didn't hurt me."

"You love Lincoln, like I do, and you know what we did together."

"I told you that was okay. I got it, you know? And honestly, maybe in some strange way, things turned out better because of it." Lori said in a heartwarming tone. She understood Lincoln didn't want to refuse Leni of anything, and she got her own piece of the pie herself regardless. Any disdain, or envy of yesterday officially became water under the bridge the moment that boy flooded her with love.

Lori rubbed her back and whispered. "You don't have to be sorry, you did what your heart thought was right."

This time, Leni slithered her hand over and held onto her sister's.

"I'm so happy you're back." She assured, still teary eyed realizing how even though she felt wrong about her actions, Lori didn't hold it against her.

As they snagged a moment to recollect themselves, Leni sought guidance and gathered the courage to ask something significant. "Where do we go from here?"

"Well, I've got some plans to make because I'm home for good." Lori mentioned.

"You are?" She asked, quirking her brow, having failed to realize that her big sister's mutual adoration for Lincoln meant she had no place for a boyfriend nor living with the Casagrandes anymore.

"Yeah, I am. I broke up with Bobby, and I'm never going to show my face in that city again. I'll have to go to college in town now, and so will you, we'll just be... together." The girl stated, smiling.

"Oh, that sounds great!" She exclaimed joyfully.

Then curiosity got the best of Leni once she realized she actually hasn't heard a lick about Lori's ex lover in quite some time.

"But... when did you break up with Bobby?"

"Just yesterday. It's a really long story and I don't wanna get into it right now. Things didn't work out as planned, I wasn't happy being with him and away from here. But now, here I am with you, our family, I'm back where I truly belong." She insisted. As far as she's concerned, that tale no longer mattered. It's in the past.

Leni grinned. "You are."

Lori stared at her younger sister. Christ, she is so cute and adorable.

Her mind wandered until she thought of something else, it felt like everything's been about herself lately. Time to change that.

"Leni, what's the one thing you want the most in the world?" Lori asked, yet she had a pretty good guess on how she would answer.

"To love Lincoln forever and have babies with him." Leni confessed.

"How about you?" She asked.

"I actually want the same thing for myself." She said honestly.

Leni found her happiness reforming. She wasn't all that different from Lori, they both had similar goals here, and mutual everlasting love to give.

"So, we really both can share Lincoln, can't we?"

Lori beamed in approval. The idea itself is grand, and she sought to make sure it got executed properly. Come to think of it, despite her previous rage about Leni having sex with Lincoln, she knew the intention was harmless. She couldn't handle the separation from her boy for a year, yet she hated the idea of tearing him from her sister's arms.

She cupped the girl's hands and looked into her eyes. "Yes, we can. Just you, me and him."

"Oh!" Leni squeaked, hugging her. She isn't having a baby, though the best case scenario now played out in her mind, only with the addition of another loved one. It felt like a dream come true, even if it's not the exact one she had before. Only time will tell what happens next. One thing is known for her, she saw a lot of babies in her future.

Suddenly, Lori heard a faint sniffle.

"Hey, you literally finished crying. Don't you dare start again." She chuckled.

The girl ended the hug to wipe her wet eyes, then she replied. "Sorry, I'm just totes happy."

"Me, too, Leni."

* * *

Hours later, Lincoln met his two oldest sisters in their room.

Lori spoke first. "You know what you have to do, right?"

"Yeah, I do." Lincoln responded. Moving back into his original room is hardly a negative thing, though. However, he sure is gonna miss sleeping in there on a nightly basis.

The boy started off right away as he went for the main item first, his bedding.

He snagged his pillow and sheet off the mattress, balling them up into his arms.

Lincoln carried them out of the girl's room and back into his own.

When he got there, he took a few seconds to set everything up how it was before Lori moved out. A tiny wave of nostalgia affected him during this.

Soon, piece by piece of his puzzle shifted into place, and everything became accounted for as he surveyed his room.

"Perfect." He thought contently.

Cone to think of it, maybe he didn't have to sleep in here tonight?

With that on his mind, Lincoln left his room and to check on the girls.

He got there, peeking his head into the door.

"Hey..." He drawled.

"What's up?" Lori asked.

Lincoln felt a slight nervousness, but decided to get straight to the point. "Can I sleep with you two tonight?"

"Of course!" Leni said happily while glancing over at Lori, seeking her approval.

There was no way she would turn him down. Especially not after all she's been through.

"Sure, little bro." She replied casually. "But we can't make this a nightly thing."

Lincoln nodded, remembering the deal they had.

As of now, Lori and Leni decided to push their beds together to accommodate him joining them.

After some brief shoving and grunting, they got it sorted out. The beds were adjacent and lined up perfectly near the wall.

"Alright, it's all set. You ready, Lincoln?" Lori questioned, smiling. She now had something else in mind after getting him in bed. But the right time was far from reached. Although, good things come to those who wait, which is a concept she's grown very fond of lately.

"Yeah!" He spoke gaily.

Lori and Leni laid down on their respective beds as they watched Lincoln crawl towards them.

He adjusted himself, resting down on his back directly between them.

The girls couldn't help but snuggle in closer to him the minute he got relaxed. They saw no harm in smothering him with their love.

Content, Lincoln let out a relaxed sigh. He loved the lingering warmth he felt heating them up. His nights sleeping with Leni were so comfy, and Lori added into the mix made this even better.

"Good night, girls." He said.

"Good night, Lincy." Lori and Leni cooed, scooting as close as possible to him.

The three of them achieved total happiness being reunited in one bed, it was perfect.

And then... they all fell asleep peacefully in each other's company.

As minutes of rest went by, Lincoln tossed and turned in bed. He felt blocked on both ends, seeing how Lori and Leni surrounded him.

But when time kept ticking down, they became pretty eager in their slumber.

One second, he would be shoved between Leni's breasts. The next, he somehow ended up near Lori's crotch. The sleeping beauties were using him like a tug of war rope.

Their delicate hands made their way around his body. And before he knew it, his firm chest was getting caressed by both girls.

Throughout this, Lincoln struggled to see. The room was too dark and no light shined through for him to make anything out. He could only really feel them touching him.

"Are they awake?" He wondered.

Leni turned over, spooning him and squishing him between Lori.

The boy countered, pushing himself straight on top of her to try and get some room.

He squinted as he brought a hand up to brace himself, only to end up rubbing the girl's boob through her silky green nightgown.

"Lincoln..." She whispered.

His eyes widened in response. "Leni?"

"Are you thirsty?" She asked drowsily.

"I..." He couldn't get out a response. Lori is literally right there next to them, and he didn't want to begin playing the game of favorites.

Leni brought a finger up to shush him, though accidentally poked him in the eye.

"Shhh... it's totes okay." She said, her voice reaching seductive heights. "Just drink."

Lincoln rubbed his eye as he glanced over at Lori. He knew things were all set, but the girl was prone to jealously often. Something told him her remaining passed out might be for the better.

Shifting his focus back to his bustier sister, he lifted her gown up and attempted to inspect her chest.

Feeling blind as a bat, he rubbed his face on her breasts awkwardly until finding one of her hardened nipples.

The boy popped her right tit in his mouth, slurping on it.

"Mmm..." Leni moaned.

With her eyes closed, the girl used her hands to support his head resting between her boobs.

While Lincoln drank Leni's milk, Lori heard the sounds of him sucking.

She rolled around to get closer to them.

She tossed a leg over, kicking the boy in the back roughly.

He grunted. "Ow, what the...?"

Cutting his feeding short, he released Leni's milky tit from his mouth and looked behind.

Lori pulled him over aggressively, scaring the blazes out of him.

"I'm not a deep sleeper, remember?" She said huskily while she held him by the collar of his pajama top.

"I think I forgot." He mumbled, unsure if she's actually mad or just horny.

Seeing Lincoln at her sister's mercy, Leni made her move, sitting up and hugging him from the back, reminding him that he capitalized on her first.

Lori smirked. "Thought you could get away with it, did you?"

"Well, no, I-" He stammered.

"Shh, relax, baby bro. I'm just messing with you." She said, grinning in the night.

"Oh, right..." Lincoln murmured. He fell for it again.

"Now, where were we?"

"Wait." He said, understanding what they both desired.

"What's wrong?" Lori asked, frowning at his apparent hesitation.

"Can I at least turn on the lamp? I can barely see you girls." He complained. Unfortunately, the moon wasn't shining so bright to be his guide, contrary to the other past nights of romantic play.

"Got it." Leni said quickly as she let go of him and lit the room up.

The light being a bit dim itself, yet good enough to really spot the important things here. He can see Lori, Leni, and their bodies clearly now. Although, he was unsure of the specifics of where things would go from here. A move needed to be made, and the one to do it wouldn't be shocking.

"Happy now?" Lori questioned impatiently. She's finally gonna share him with Leni, and felt zealous to see how this goes as opposed to jealous.

He nodded.

"Good." Lori said as she commenced undressing, thus removing her top and boxers.

Leni followed her lead, dragging her night gown off completely but leaving her panties on.

Completely nude and ready, Lori then continued the action she literally kick started by hauling Lincoln into a kiss.

He let out a muffled moan as his older sister nearly ate his face.

While keeping their lips connected, she ran her hands down his chest, soon meeting his groin.

Acting on lust alone, Leni began dragging his pants down. She wanted to see that boyhood of his again. It's been a few weeks since her last encounter with it. Her means of love making wasn't quite as wild as Lori's, yet taking a few different turns here probably wouldn't hurt. If anything, her sister influenced her.

Soon enough, Lincoln ended up on his back with his clothes stripped off and scattered towards the foot of the bed.

Lori pushed her weight onto him, keeping him right where she wanted as her tongue jammed deep into his mouth.

He felt the rushing of blood down there as he made out with her.

Leni spectated as Lori broke the kiss and nibbled playfully at the boy's bottom lip.

As she stopped, she could swear she tasted Leni's milk. The taste itself being perplexing, yet not necessarily in a bad way. She knew Lincoln sure liked it enough, hell, he might have even substituted it from the store bought kind.

Lori rolled her tongue around in her mouth curiously while staring at her sister's chest.

"Gosh, her tits are so big..." She realized that she ultimately saw them bare. A partial envy affected her, she wished she could breastfeed Lincoln to, but couldn't imagine how much it would hurt her back to carry boobs that large.

While nearly hypnotized by Leni's breasts, Lori moved aside and encouraged her to make her move. Any kind she wanted to. There were no bounds or restrictions, they're together and it's all that's important here.

Taking the offer, she faced the boy, smiling sincerely.

"Hey, Lincy." She mewled, gazing at his penis towering before her.

The girl crouched down, hovering her face right above his goods. Her curiosity overwhelmed her in this moment. She did a lot with Lincoln in these recent months, though she never got an actual taste of his thingy.

Leni felt confident that it would be delicious. She admired it, knowing it is the key to her little love lock and Lori's as well. But still, what DID it taste like?

Lincoln observed her eyeing his rod, noticing she didn't seem to capitalize on it as she should.

"Don't be shy." Lori encouraged.

Proceeding, Leni grabbed his cock, caressing it rather gently.

She kissed the tip a little.

Her tongue dragged around its head tentatively, like she was nervous or trying savor the moment.

Her movements seemed too slow and lacking confidence for Lori's taste.

"Leni..." She spoke, her voice leaning on a particular hunch.

The girl glared back at her, eyes wide and intrigued by her tone.

"You've never done that before, have you?"

Leni nodded in agreement.

Lori smiled, realizing that Lincoln's story checked out. He never went into details, though her sister's innocent way of handling oral sex said otherwise. Of course, he wasn't one to lie to her, he knew the possible outcome of doing something like that.

"Let me show you how it's done, little sis." She said serenely.

Leni scooted away on her knees, watching her sister crawl over to the boy's lower half.

Lori didn't falter as she snagged his cock and consoled the tip in her mouth, sucking on it with great fervor.

Lincoln squirmed at the rough pressure, and pleasure that ultimately felt out of his control. The girl definitely wasn't fooling around. Her fatigue didn't amount to last night's at all, seeing how hands on she is right now.

Lori pulled the head of the rod out and smacked her lips. She couldn't stop there.

Feeling eager, she gave it another smooch.

Then she lowered herself a bit, bombarding it with additional affection while beginning from the head, then the shaft, and eventually down to Lincoln's sack.

Lowering her mouth down, she began swallowing his entire piece. Every single inch of it. She needed it.

Her eyes bugged out beyond belief and her throat bulged considerably.

Leni and Lincoln ogled in amazement. The latter clenched his entire body, tilting his head back from the extreme rapture. Lori was completely otherworldly.

The girl stared at him, her blue watery eyes open wide and saying much more than any words could ever say.

He jolted his hips upward awkwardly, the feeling having become way too much to handle, yet not so for her to swallow.

Leni couldn't do anything but gawk at this point. The fiery will of her sister remained stronger than ever in the midst of pleasure.

Eventually, Lori had enough and released the boy's penis from her mouth, ultimately easing her throat.

"Ta-da." She said amusingly while wiping the saliva that slathered around her lips.

Leni clapped and praised. "Wow, Lori!" Her approval and enthusiasm was a bit loud, but she couldn't be knocked for it.

Instead, Lori found it amusing.

"Okay, Leni, it's your turn now. Try to do what I did." She responded encouragingly.

Obeying, the girl laid down, facing the erect cock once more.

While resting on her stomach and kicking her legs so casual like, Leni invited Lincoln's member inside her mouth again.

She tasted Lori's bold effort mixing with her spit as she endured each inch carefully.

"Relax, take it slow..." The girl uttered calmly.

Leni choked when she ended up getting his rod halfway into her throat.

"Easy, easy." Lori said, growing concerned. "Don't push yourself too hard. If that's all you can take then just work with it."

Leni heard her clearly and decided to ease up a bit. Pleasing Lincoln is what comes first, and she didn't have to deep throat him like her sister in order to do so. She can put her own spin on things, only as long as she did it more assertively.

Realizing that fact, she bobbed her head up and down at a snail's pace, taking as much as she could of his member.

She closed her eyes as she tenderly nursed her brother's cock.

Lincoln hummed while he noticed Lori grinning voyeuristically at them both.

He then lowered his reach and held Leni's hand as she put in her best effort to please him. She had to go all out for her little Lincy, knowing that he would do the same for her.

The boy raised his knees up, trying to brace himself. He almost felt confined to his bed as his sister gave him head. It's not like he wanted to get up, though he surely would be getting off.

Leni moaned sensually throughout sucking him off. She familiarized herself with his taste, and sought to make him cum. He's gonna have to eventually.

Lori grinned, edging her face closer and making eye contact with her sister.

During the sensation of being sucked off, Lincoln's length started pulsating thoroughly, showing signs of getting ready to unload.

Still clutching Leni's hand, he then gripped onto her head to prepare for the big moment. For once, they each knew what was coming next.

The sucking went on until...

"Ahh..." The boy groaned upon feeling the sweet release of his seed.

The shots made it into Leni's mouth, dripping on her tongue and sailing down her throat.

She smacked her lips. She couldn't really peg what it tasted like, but appreciated the smooth and honey like texture sliding into her gullet. She wanted more.

And just like that, she opened up her jaws wide, intending on devouring extra amounts of his hot, gooey load.

Leni giggled when she felt Lincoln's semen burst onto her flustered cheeks and wet lips. If it made him happy, she would gladly take everything he had to give.

Lori witnessed the whole scene.

But when Leni started licking up the mess, she became absolutely inundated by hunger.

Craving, she used her tongue to scoop the boy's cum right off of the girl's blushed face, consuming it.

The taste wasn't much, though it pleased her regardless. If their new relationship meant anything, it's that sharing is caring.

Lori then glanced his member, seeing tiny bits of semen still seeping from his tip.

She went in for the kill, licking whatever she could manage up and gulping it down.

After getting more of his seed, she had to admit the taste had already grown on her.

Continuing, Lori sucked the rest of his cum out, purposely letting it cake on her tongue.

"Open your mouth." The girl demanded in a sultry tone as she maintained the load in her hole.

Leni obeyed.

She kissed her in a heartbeat, swapping the cum inside her mouth.

Leni felt stunned as she nearly melted in Lori's arms.

She went limp upon receiving the unexpected kiss. She wasn't much of a fighter, and had no reason to even do so in this moment of lust.

Lincoln stayed speechless while he watched his sisters find so many ways to share him.

Almost going crazy from lust, Lori toppled her the girl down and continued kissing her intensely.

Leni moaned as her whole body convulsed, ultimately feeling helpless in a positive way.

Lori licked, kissed, sucked and swapped every single thing they could between their mouths. Saliva and what remained of Lincoln's load got exchanged, shared by both young ladies.

Feeling the need to back off, she released Leni from the oral clutch.

The girls stared at each other breathlessly. Lusting, though unsure of what can be said now.

In the mood for more fun, Lori circled around, meeting Lincoln, who rested right in the center of the bed.

The boy felt the fatigue and warmth after having gotten off. Yet, judging from the looks given by the blondes, he could tell they weren't done.

Lori glanced at Leni's crotch, noticing her panties looking pretty damp. Her bottom lips practically tried to press straight through them.

She moved over, whispering in her ear while she gestured to her crotch. "I think Lincoln's hungry."

"Hmmm..." Leni stripped off her panties, then waddled towards her brother and perched on his bare chest.

"Hi, Lincy." She said as if they weren't already acquainted for current moment.

"Hey..." He replied, facing those soaking lips dripping on his warm flesh.

His body started heating up again, and feeling funny in places that those girls were pretty familiar with.

Lori looked at Leni, she didn't move an inch off of Lincoln's chest, yet noticed she wasn't close enough for him to really capitalize on without straining his neck.

She grabbed her younger sister's arm, guiding her over him until reaching his neck, trapping him.

"Eat up, Lincy." Lori said, pointing at Leni's wet womanhood breathing on his reddened face.

Spotting that sweet treat presented before him, Lincoln cranked his head up, burying his face and tongue between the her wet lower lips.

"Ohh..." She whined at the sensation.

In a jolt, Leni moved closer, ensuring he got in deeper, and that escaping wouldn't be possible. Not that he even wanted to.

With a mouthful of his sister, the boy raised his hands up, letting them find sanctuary on her soft butt.

Leni squeaked in enjoyment, involuntarily bucking her hips, doing what she could to take his tongue even deeper into her hot core.

Meanwhile, Lori slithered around them, her eyes on the prize once again.

She stared at the boy's cock like a hungry wolf. It was as hard as rock again, despite unloading only moments ago.

"One more go shouldn't hurt." She pondered, smirking devilishly.

During this, Leni turned her head back and saw what her sister was doing. They have their brother here, and the possibilities of showing their love for him appeared rather endless.

Lori focused on Lincoln's length throbbing as he squirmed like a worm during the love making. It's so vulnerable, and it would be just the thing she needs to satisfy her further.

Feeling the utmost form of primal lust, she grinned when she straddled his hips, intentionally hovering her vagina above his piece.

Lincoln sensed her there, but couldn't do anything to prepare for the drop as he became too occupied with Leni.

Slowly, the older girl penetrated herself onto his hard member, ensuring that it came inside her. It looked so lonely, and surely she couldn't leave it in such a state.

Currently, Leni's movements became more torrid while she rode Lincoln's face.

The bed creaked and squeaked feasibly, yet not loudly enough to arouse any suspicions. The only arousal necessary was between these three siblings and no others.

As she powered through, Lori held her shoulders, keeping herself steady for her ride that resembled a tandem.

She buried his penis inside her slit as she rocked her body at a sloth's pace.

Regardless of her desperation from yesterday, the girl wanted to take it slow, and enjoy it all. Her sexual bonding with Leni and Lincoln was her picture of perfection. In her mind, it's totally something that shouldn't be rushed.

So, Lori gyrated her lips gently, even shutting her eyes as a means of meditating. In a way, she found peace on his piece.

While she drifted on Lincoln's ocean, Leni perpetuated the feeling of him eating her out.

The boy's face started becoming almost drenched in her juices, but he trooped on, not even taking a moment to catch his breath.

His hands rubbed Leni's backside as his tongue tasted the tang of her pussy.

Lincoln pulled his weight as he swallowed whatever leaked into his mouth. He will take every single thread of love they throw at him.

As he panted, he ogled up at Leni.

Her face burned passionately while her boobs jiggled haphazardly, having never imagined that receiving oral sex could be so good. And lucky for her, he had a knack for it. Then again, his night spent with Lori may have helped somewhat in that regard.

She gazed down at him with half lidded eyes, the kind that simply yearned for more.

Lincoln maintained his duty, sinking his tongue deep inside her soaking folds consistently.

Shaking at the intensity, Leni sent her hands down to his head, pushing him closer.

Lincoln released muffled moans as she smiled contently. The dual pleasure was becoming almost too much to endure.

Lori didn't want to stop. Not yet. She continued, moving her hips gently on his penis and nuzzling it between her lower lips. Keeping it all warm and cozy as she awaits the inevitable burst of cum it had to offer. Last night, while satisfying, didn't discourage her from getting seconds whenever possible. She's addicted to him now, as is Leni. Love that couldn't be fought or triumphed, for the better and forever.

The grinding, licking and penetrating intensified by each second that flew by. The siblings were close to reaching nirvana a second time in one night. Had to be a new record for them, yet at this point, given what may happen in the future, it could easily be broken.

Lori, Leni and Lincoln's bodies spasmed around the same time.

"Yes, yes, yes, give it to me, Lincy." Lori moaned sexually. Her breath became hot and voice contained, she remembered her whole talk about keeping things low key with Leni, even if she didn't attempt to suppress any of their volumes currently. Regardless, what now goes on behind their closed door stays there. And it will never get out to anyone.

Her eyes almost rolled in the back of her head when she felt the boy's semen flowing again. Somehow, it even felt better than last night. But she could only deduce that it was due to her sister being here to experience this moment with them.

Lincoln's squeezed Leni's buttocks tighter as his rod pumped everything it had that wasn't already swallowed by those two.

All the portions of sticky goodness made their way deep into Lori's vaginal walls.

Overwhelmed, the boy pried his tongue out of Leni's slit.

His lips and chin were immersed in her natural juices while he looked over at Lori.

She stopped moving, and savored the sensation of his cock reposing inside her.

Leni's core became a sticky masterpiece of love. She spread legs wide as she recovered from the major action. Her body virtually burned from ardor as did all of theirs.

When she cooled down, Lori sighed in relief upon seeing his second load not falling too shy from the first when it poured out of her womb.

She dipped her digit inside her pussy and took some stringy strands of seed.

As she viewed it glinting on her finger, she sucked it off while her eyes met Leni's.

She saw her panting, though she also looked VERY intrigued.

Lori couldn't resist. And once again, sharing is caring.

"You want some of this?" She asked, her eyes half lidded and prurient.

Leni crawled to her on command, leaving a small trail of fluids on the bed as she did.

She scooped out more semen on her finger and presented it to her apparently hungry sister.

Leni stuck Lori's digit in her mouth, slurping the cum right off it, thus satisfying her newfound craving. Realistically, she could see this as a waste with how important the dream of having a baby is. But... she understood she would have to wait quite a while for that. In the meantime, being together, loving one another, and having some fun is fine enough.

Lincoln then raised his head up as he felt somewhat disoriented. Then again, reaching an orgasm twice will do that to you.

Through the haze of the afterglow, he witnessed Leni licking Lori's finger as the latter giggled.

He smiled. He wasn't sure what to expect of tonight, it seemed to have taken many turns in general. But seeing his two favorite sisters getting along so well made him beyond happy. No matter what these acts would be deemed as is, he knew those girls were truly special, and wouldn't give them up for anyone or anything else.

Just when he thought things settled, they got crazier.

Lincoln gawked at Leni, who suddenly buried her face between her big sister's thighs.

Lori covered her mouth, using her fingers to stifle any unwanted cries.

She spread her legs wider and watched as Leni helped herself to her cream filled core.

The girl's tongue dashed around the walls, absorbing every single teeny strand of semen possible and digesting it.

Leni licked... and she wanted it all just like Lori did earlier. The latter, for once, submitted without a problem. The feeling of getting eaten out was too amazing to pass up. Even if it wasn't Lincoln doing it.

So, she held tight, viewing her sister slurp out the white fluid smothered in her slit.

Lincoln's eyes open widely to the noises he currently heard. It sounded like a straw sucking out the last drops of a soda.

When done eating, Leni faced Lori with a pin up glamour smile and cum stains on her lips.

Ending this wild night, she gulped, taking the last of the boy's seed... for now.

When the action ceased, they all gazed at each other.

The room became completely silent as it clouded in the smell of sweat and sex while the lovers caught their breaths. With the company consisting of three as opposed to two, things got quite intense, and kinkier than before. Nonetheless, their spirits ended up even more vibrant than ever.

Lori, Leni and Lincoln had each other.

Seconds passed as the three siblings reached a calmer state.

Calling it a night, Lincoln returned his original sleeping position.

Looking to do likewise, Lori then turned off the light and followed Leni, who beat her to the sweet cuddling.

The two girls laid next and snuggled joyously alongside Lincoln, not even bothering putting their clothes back on while they did. The feeling of their skins colliding with each other felt delightful. They would rather get that taken care of come morning.

They dragged their fingers across his chest, feeling his heart beating like a hammer.

Having came twice, his body ended up overworked, and could surely use some rest. Then again, they were all pretty tired.

As much as Lori and Leni relished the notion of milking him again, they decided not to for his sake. If anything, that can always wait until tomorrow night.

After having sexual desires and passion met, the trio fell asleep once again. They were reunited together in one bed and wouldn't have it any other way. Each day that passes from here on will only consist of unbreakable love.

* * *

A week elapsed.

Deciding to get in some more bonding time, Lori went to her little brother's room.

She tapped on his door upon arriving, and straightened up her top for the sake of a good presentation. Since they're officially together now, she always desired to look her very best for him.

After putting his new comic in his drawer, Lincoln got up to answer it. He had a pretty good feeling on whom it might be.

He opened the door, finding Lori standing and crossing her arms with a happy look on her face.

"Can I come in?" The girl asked.

"Of course." Lincoln replied, inviting her inside.

He walked idly behind her while she surveyed his room as if she was unfamiliar with it.

"You doing alright, little bro?" She asked, facing him and smiling.

"Yup." He said giddily.

"Just checking. You haven't visited Leni and I in a few nights." She mentioned, virtually pouting.

"You told me I shouldn't sleep with you so often." Lincoln chuckled.

"Well..." Lori began, purposely making her voice extra sultry. "I won't complain if you happen to visit us tonight."

The boy smiled, taking the hint.

Afterwards, Lori and him sat on his bed together, which he then realized he hasn't had this kind of intimacy with her in a week now.

And other thoughts currently roamed in his mind. The outcome of their situation was incredibly favorable, yet he found himself wondering about a certain person.

"Can I talk to you about someone?" He felt he was about to dip in his feet into some pretty hot water.

"Who?" Lori questioned.

"Bobby." Lincoln gazed up at her nervously, seeing her face twitch in annoyance. That's not a name she is particularly fond of hearing anymore.

"Go on..." Lori said, both curious yet somewhat dreading Lincoln's response.

"I just wanted to know if you missed him."

She sighed, wrapping her arm around him, nudging him close to her chest.

Lori then looked him straight in the eyes and spoke blatantly. "I don't, but I do hope he's okay."

Lincoln nodded, content with her blunt honesty.

"Me, too." He uttered.

Unwilling to completely avoid this subject, Lori started thinking about her ex boyfriend.

"Bobby is... stubborn, but I'm no saint myself. I really don't think I handled things the right way, but I couldn't face him with the entire truth. I felt so devastated just living there. And I needed to see you again no matter what." She said, pouring her heart out.

"Well, I'm so glad you're back, Lori. Heck, all of us are." He added.

"I should have never left you, Lincoln." Lori regretted, her mind fixated on how she basically wasted a year of her whole life. It still bothered her, yet she felt very content with where she is now. Never again would she have to suffer from an unstable relationship or separation anxiety. She's home.

"I wish you never left either. But I didn't want to stop you from... you know, living your life." He said.

"I'm sorry." Lori apologized, hugging him tightly. "I'll never make that same mistake again, I promise."

The boy strengthened his own grip in the embrace, ensuring her that it's okay.

As he let go of her, something else dawned on him. The main reason she moved out in the first place.

"And what about college? Wasn't going to one out of a state a pretty big deal to you?" Lincoln asked.

"It was at first, then things changed. I mean, I can deal with dreading work and school. But when I come home, I wanna see people I love. ...And sleep with someone I love." She grabbed his hand, intertwining her fingers beside his and cementing the grasp.

While holding on to him, Lori mentioned. "Leni and I are enrolling into a community college here in town. It's a plan b for me, but I have no other choice. I'll figure out where to go from there on. It's gonna take some time, though."

"Everything's gonna be okay, little bro." She assured, rubbing his hand lovingly.

"I'm happy to hear that." Lincoln responded, his skin practically chilling from relief knowing that Lori had everything under control. As always, and forevermore.

However, hearing her literally spill her guts did something deeper for him. When she returned she was about to clobber him, yet now... this felt much different.

Feeling extra affection wouldn't hurt, Lincoln kissed her, refusing to let go of her hand as he did.

Lori pushed forward, slipping her tongue in while preparing to win the loving war forming inside their mouths.

The boy slithered his hand to the back of her head, holding onto her as long as he could.

Lori had to restrain herself from pushing him down and riding him like a cowgirl. She really wanted to, yet preferred waiting until nighttime for that.

Instead, the girl ended the kiss by slipping her tongue out, and leaving a bridge of saliva between their mouths that fell apart in a second.

Lori panted while staring at him lustfully. The urge felt very strong, but so did she.

Coping, she gave a gentle smile as she squeezed his hand.

Knowing her way out of carnal lust taking over remained inches before her, Lori let go of him and stood up, fluffing her hair before walking to the door.

Right as she touched the knob, she suddenly remembered one last thing. "Hey, Lincoln..."

"Yeah?" He responded, eager to know what else is on her mind.

"That little comic book thing you were working on, did you ever finish it?" Lori questioned as she turned around. She recalled the first time he showed it to her. He was so passionate, so cute.

"I haven't yet. But I've been adding more to it here and there." Lincoln admitted, partially self conscious about his work.

The girl beamed brightly and asked. "Can I see it?"

Lincoln wasn't surprised by her curiosity. He remembered Leni's reaction to it being decent, though Lori had some prior knowledge and exposure to it.

"Sure." He said, altering his voice to sound confident despite feeling tense.

He opened up his closet and pulled out a stack of papers. All of which were sightly crumpled, yet in chronological order. He isn't the neatest kid, yet organization here and there did matter to him occasionally.

"Here it is." Lincoln said, handing the comic over as he felt himself beginning to sweat. He can only hope she still likes it.

Once accepting it, Lori scanned the first few sections.

Her eyes met the introduction, and then much more following each turn of a page.

She saw multiple doodles, lines with character, characters with lines, everything. His art had improved moderately over the year, and it didn't take an artist to know that. However, he definitely had quite a ways to go before reaching Moebius' level.

While going through the pages, Lori got a good laugh when she came across something she didn't expect.

"Wh-what's funny?" Lincoln asked anxiously.

The girl smirked at him, flipping the comic towards him and pointing at a certain panel, one consisting of a very familiar looking person. "Is this suppose to be me?"

"Well..." Lincoln paused, hesitant on admitting it. "Yeah, it is."

"It's super cute, little bro." Lori said, keen on the idea that she may have influenced him in a positive way.

"Thanks." Lincoln chuckled while his face became as red as a beet. Despite her approval, his nerves were atwitter.

"Although, I don't think my butt is THAT big. Is it?" Lori questioned, peeking her head at her backside.

Lincoln spoke up. "It's definitely not small."

Lori stifled a giggle as she realized he really knew her body well, and she definitely wouldn't have it any other way.

Then she continued flipping through the other pages, spotting some original characters and a few rather action packed sequences.

She soon discovered a familiar face, and chest.

"And that's Leni, right?" Lori questioned.

"Yeah, I also put her in there." He mentioned nervously, knowing that he drew her in a somewhat risque manner like Lori.

"Hmph, looks like you did more than that. Her boobs are gigantic." She added.

"Well, they're pretty big in real life, so I thought it would make sense to draw her that way." He said honestly, remaining a tad flustered.

The girl noted his consistency and found how shamelessly he drew their bodies to be adorable. And seeing that, she could only deduce that her influence on him had been positive, from her perspective. Even without her being around for a while, he remained very fond of her figure as well as Leni's and even managed a way to insert them into his comic. Regardless, she felt grateful that her old fetish related nightmare didn't turn into reality.

From there on, Lori went through the comic, viewing the rest of his art until reaching blank pages that were destined for potential.

"Well, I guess that's it for now." She said, placing the collection of drawings down on his bed.

"Nice work, Lincy." Lori praised.

"Thanks, Lori." He said, relieved that he didn't fail her, which is a fear he became accustomed to over the year.

"So, what comes next?"

"To be honest, I still need to figure that out." Lincoln admitted, scratching his chin while he thought of how to proceed on it.

"When you do, come get me, okay? I wanna see this to the end." Lori stated with a wide grin.

"Oh, of course!" Lincoln promised, smiling back. He already established months ago that she would get the first serve of his comic.

"Anyways, Leni and I will see you later tonight, Lincy." Lori winked.

Afterwards, she left the room, leaving the boy alone to look over his material.

Lincoln flipped from the final page he drew on to all the blank ones, thinking more deeply about what their future will be.

"It'll probably take a long time, but I'll eventually make something of this. Something that Lori and Leni will both love."

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
